Saving You
by writerformerly known as Kikyo
Summary: 9 yr old Soujiro had only two choices when Hijikata Toshizo walked into shimabara: Live out the rest of his life being sold to the highest bidder, or become a demon and a killer of men. Warning:MM,sex,child abuse and prostitution. Rating will go up.
1. Soujiro

Disclaimers: I do not own Peacemaker Kurogane or any of the characters.

Summery: 9 yr old Souji had only two choices when Toshizo Hijikata walked into shimabawra: Live out the rest of his life being prostituted, or become a demon and a killer of men.

Warnings: M/M, Sex, language, child abuse, child prostitution.

* * *

Laying on the hard wood floor, violet eyes concentrated on the ceiling over them. The man above him grunted, as sweat trickled off his body and landed on top of his pale body.

The man shifted which caused him to wince in pain, but he never cried out or made a noise. He knew he was going to have bruises all over his body, from where the man had roughly pulled on him.

His eyes traced different patterns on the ceiling, it would be over soon. And with one final thrust it was. The man collapsed on his side and fell asleep seconds after.

He gave himself a couple of minutes before he attempted to get up off the floor. He reached behind and grabbed a dark blue kimono and placed it over himself. Finally he got up, his legs threatening to give out under him, but he manage to reach the wall and brace himself before it happened.

"Soujiro?" A female voice called from behind a closed shoji

He moved over slowly to the closed shoji and opened it revealing an attractive girl around her twenty's. Her hair picked up with decorative pins, and she wore a red kimono with pink and white cherry blossoms.

She looked sadly at the disheveled figure in front of her.

"Lets get you a bath." She stated, reaching out and grabbing his arm.

With a nod, he closed the shoji behind him and followed her down the hall.

His dark black/purple hair in disarray and his deep violet eyes blank as she removed the dark kimono. She quickly noticed the bruises on his arms, then the ones on his hips and thighs. Fingers had been imprinted clearly. The bruises stuck out greatly on his thin pale body.

"Soujiro, did you try to fight this time?" She asked as she helped him into the hot bath.

He shook his head. "He was just rough." He answered sitting in the hot water. "At least he left my face alone." He commented, with a smile. A false smile, but a smile none the less.

"Mistress says that's what brings in the money, my pretty face." He said it in a bitter tone, but that smile still on his lips.

"I'm sorry." The women said wrapping her arms around his frail body. "I wish you were somebody else, living in a different place, and living a different life." She whispered into is ear.

"Keiko, where is the boy?" An older women rushed into the room. Her hair was black, with gray streaks in it. Her kimono was black and had no types of designs on it.

"Sorry mistress." Apologized Keiko. "He needed a shower." Keiko poured water over his violet hair.

"Where having company in a couple of days. Members of the Shinsengumi, will be traveling through here, I expect they'll be visiting. I want the boy perfect." She handed a white kimono over to Keiko. It had light purple and dark purple blossoms on it.

She walked over to the boy quickly and lifted his chin, to meet his eyes. "Your face is still flawless. Good." She looked at Keiko one more time before walking out of the room as quickly as she came in.

"I guess even the Shinsengumi like to play with little boys." Keiko angrily.

"C'mon, we should get you to bed."

"Just a little longer, o.k. Keiko?" Violet eyes turned to look at her. "Just a little longer."

"Fine. But not too long, I wouldn't want you to get sick." Keiko sat on the floor near the tub, and began to wash his hair.

* * *

"Keiko? Are you awake?' A soft voice asked from the other side of the room.

"What it is?' she asked in an equally soft voice.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Yes, you can." She lifted up her blanket, and waited until his soft foot step made in toward her.

"Thank you." He said climbing in next to her.

She gripped him tightly as he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

I know short. But if your nice to me and throw me a cookie, in form of a review, I'll be nice to you and give you another chapter.

Next Chapter: Little Soujiro is saved by Mr. Hijikata.


	2. First Taste

Time for the next chapter.

* * *

He stood there in the middle of the crowded streets in contemplation. He debated which one would be perfect for him. They were all thin, and sleek, but in the art of writing you had to pick the perfect one, that would captivate your words as perfect as the brush you were using was. At least to him. 

He wore a black yukata, His long hair tied in ponytail that reached the small of his back, stray strands of hair decorated his handsome face.

"_Which one should I get?'_ He wondered to himself.

A hard tug of his ponytail made him turn around quickly, eyes were already narrowed.

A little girl looked up at him, short brown hair and bright brown looked up at him happily.

"Mr. Would you like to buy some candy?" She asked sweetly, her small hands still gripping his ponytail.

"No, now go away brat, I'm busy." He stated harshly before turning around to look at the brushes again.

"sniff, sniff." He heard the little girl behind him.

Turning around again he saw the tears building up in the corner of her eyes.

"Fine." He sighed. "I'll buy the damn candy." He stated pulling out a couple of coins and handing them to the girl.

"Thank you sir." She said handing him a small pouch filled with different colored candy's, before giving him one last tug of his hair and walking back out into the crowd.

"That was nice of you Toshi." A man fro behind him stated.

"Shut up Yamanami. I don't want to hear it. Let's just get out of here before somebody sells me something else I don't want." He growled turning and walking behind his friend, brush forgotten.

"Shimabara huh?" Toshi stated.

"Don't tell me this is your first time Toshi." Another man laughed next to him.

"Leave him alone Kondo, Toshi is not in the mood." Yamanami stated fixing his glasses a smirk on his lips.

"Not in the mood? How can any man not be in the mood to be here?" Kondo asked looking around the streets. Crowded streets full of men looking for entertainment, and women who were willing to provided.

"Sorry, but I prefer not having to pay for the company of a women." Toshi stated seriously.

"Aww c'mon Toshi, you wouldn't need to pay, with those pretty looks of your." Kondo joked.

"C'mon guys it's just for today, we head for the capital tomorrow morning." Yamanami said patting Kondo in the back.

"We'll we're here anyway." Kondo stated walking in through the door.

"We'll hello gentlemen. A woman dressed in a dark kimono greeted them with a smile.

"Oh, hello Kondo-san, I had no idea it was you." The girl stated recognizing his when she stepped into the well lit hall.

"Hello, Aya. How are you?" He asked.

"Better, now that you're here." She stated wrapping her arms loosely around his arm.

"Aya, make yourself useful and prepare a room for these members of the Shinsengumi." A women with gray streaks, stated walking towards them. Her black kimono dragging on the floor behind her.

"Yes, Mistress." Giving a final smile, she broke away from Kondo and down the hall.

"Nice to see you again, Kondo, Yamanami." She greeted. "And you must be Toshizo Hijikata, I'm I right?" She asked.

"Yes." He stated simply.

"We've never had the pleasure of meeting before, the times you've visited I've been away on business." She eyes the young attractive man curiously.

"Mistress?' A voce behind her asked.

"Yes, Keiko." She answered her eyes still on Toshi.

"Aya, just prepared a room for them.' The brunette haired girl came closer to introduce herself. Her hair picked up in pins, and she wore a light green kimono.

"My name is Keiko." She said bowing. You can follow me this way.

"We'll you boys enjoy yourselves, and if you need anything at all, let me know." She smiled, and with one more appreciated look toward Toshi, she was gone.

"I guess someone took a liking to you." Yamanami stated removing his glasses to clean the with the end of his blue Yukata.

"Yes, I must agree with my blind as a bat friend here.' Kondo said laughing whole heartedly.

"The woman was almost twice my age." Toshi stated becoming annoyed.

"Here you are." Keiko interrupted their conversation.

As Yamanami and Kondo stepped into the room, Toshi turned to Keiko.

"Do you have a spare room?' He asked.

"Is this not to your liking?" She asked over the laughter of women, she heard when Kondo and Yamanami had sat down.

The room had a low table with a sake set and a green tea set. Four women were dressed in colored kimonos where already sitting and laughing with the young men.

"No, I would just like a place to be alone right now." He stated looking over at his two friends that had already been poured sake to.

"Hey, Toshi, what are you still doing out there?" Kondo asked.

"Nothing, just need some space. I'll catch up with you later." Toshi answered about to turn away.

"Toshi, you know if you continue to worry about every little thing, your going to die young." Kondo stated.

"You say it as if being a part of the Shinsengumi secures you a long life." Toshi snorted back.

"We'll I think we have an available room down the hall." Keiko stated. "I'll take you there in a moment.

"Keiko," Aya interrupted. "Mistress wishes to speak to you."

"I'll be there in a minute, I'm just going to show Mr. Hijikata to another room." She said smiling.

"No that's I'll right, go to your mistress, I won't be needing anything anyway, I'll be fine with just the room." Toshi declined.

"We'll, the room is down the hall and to your left." she said before her and Aya bowed and left toward another room.

He walked into the room and set his stuff down before closing the shoji behind him and sitting down on one of the mats. He had only been here ten minutes and he had a headache.

"_I know I brought a remedy for headaches, so I don't have to make any." _He said to himself, as he shifted over to a bag and began to pull out a small box that contained different vile, and herbs in it.

All of a sudden he stiffened. He had noticed when he walked in, but there had been someone in the room with him. Turning around and looking toward the corner, he saw a small child huddled up.

"Hey, Kid?" He asked.

The child's head shot up in an instant. Fear evident in his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know someone had given you this room.' He stated quickly.

Toshi eyed the young girl/boy? For a minute. The dark purple hair that looked almost black was just a couple of inches past his shoulder. Big purple eyes looked at him obviously frightened. He wore a white kimono with different purple toned blossoms on it. He sounded like a boy, but he was dressed like a girl. He also noticed the kids lip was bleeding.

"What happened to your lip." Toshi asked bluntly.

"Um, nothing." He answered quickly, his pale hand reaching up to touch the cut on his lip.

"Shouldn't you be looking for your mother or something, this isn't exactly a place for a little…boy?" Toshi asked gruffly.

The boy looked down at his feet before shaking his head.

"Where the hell is he!" A male voice roared from the hall just outside the room Toshi and the kid sat.

All of a sudden the Shoji was ripped open, ad a tall man with short black hair walked into the room obviously pissed.

His eyes scanned the room, before looking at Toshi who still sat on the floor, and his dark drunk hazed eyes moved over to the boy.

"I didn't say you can leave." The man stayed grabbing the child by his arm. 'And you." The man stated to the stunned Toshi. "Are just going to have to wait your turn." The man yelled dragging the boy towards the opened shoji.

The boy just looked over at Toshi, his purple eyes wide and frightened.

"_Guess that's his father, but why the hell does he look so damn scared. And what the hell I'm a suppose to wait my turn for?" _Toshi asked himself as the man stepped out of the room and to the hallway, boy still clutched in his hand.

"What was all that ruckus?" Keiko asked stopping in the hallway and looking at Toshi with a bewildered look.

"The kid's father came to get him." Toshi stated.

"Kid's father?" She asked with the same look.

"The little boy with purple hair. He was in here. Guy came in and hauled him out." Toshi informed.

""Soujiro.' She stated more to herself.

"That was his father, right?" He asked.

She shook her head. "That was a guest."

"Then who's kid was that?" Toshi asked.

"No one's. His mother died, and his father sold him off to pay gambling debts. He works here, till he's made enough to buy his father out of debt, or until he makes enough to buy his freedom." Keiko said sadly.

"What? That kid works here? He's only a child." Toshi stated getting up.

"His pretty looks is what pays his father's debt." She said about to walk away.

Toshi walked pass her and down the hall. Throwing a shoji opened.

Soujiro was tossed against the wall looking up at the drunken man with the black hair.

"Hey." he said to the man who had his back to him.

"What the hell do you want?" The man asked turning around to look at Toshi. "I told you you'll just have to wait till I'm done with him." The man reached for the boy again, and in a flash the man laid on the floor unconscious.

Toshi looked down at the boy for a moment.

"Get out of here." Toshi said. The boy refused to move. "Didn't you hear me kid, I said get out." Toshi yelled.

"He can't." Keiko interrupted as she walked into the room and kneeled down in front of the boy. "That man bought him for the night, if he leaves and the mistress finds out, his debt will increase." She said not even bother to look at the Shinsengumi member.

"Are you o.k. Soujiro?" Keiko asked pushing his purple bangs out of his face.

Soujiro just nodded, and looked down at the man, who was knocked down by his feet.

"How much?" Toshi asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How much for what?" Keiko asked helping little Soujiro up.

"The kid.' Toshi stated.

"What?" she asked confused.

"How much for the kid?" Toshi asked irritated.

"Your going to buy him?' Keiko asked surprised.

"If I pay for the night, he's debt won't increase and he won't get in trouble." Toshi pulled out a small pouch that was hidden in his dark yukata and handed it to Keiko

"Oh, and kid see if you can find me some ink, and bring it to my room." Toshi said turning and heading back down the hall.

Keiko looked down at the equally surprised Soujiro. "There's some ink in my room, go get it and bring it to him." Keiko pulled his cloths into place and ran he fingers through his soft hair. "But first I have to introduce you to the other two members of the Shinsengumi, that are here." She stated as the walked out of the room and closed the Shoji, the man inside still knocked out.

* * *

"_This is taking way too long."_ Toshi said to himself. "I told that brat to bring me the ink 30 minutes ago, what's taking him so long." Toshi stated into the empty room. "_it couldn't be that guy, I hit him hard enough to leave him unconscious for a couple of hours." _Toshi rolled onto his back, his eyes closing.

* * *

"Aren't you adorable." Kondo said looking at the young boy standing in front of him. Big purple eyes looked at him with a small smile. 

"His name is Soujiro. He's only been here a couple of months but he's very popular, with men and women." Aya stated clutching on to Kondo, who sat next to her.

"You mean he works here?" Yamanami asked pushing up his glasses.

"I'm afraid so." Keiko said.

"Keiko, I have to go now, I've been here long enough, and that man asked me to bring him ink." Soujiro spoke up.

"Ink?" Kondo asked curiously.

"Yes, Mr. Hijikata ask for some ink." Keiko informed.

"Tell him to come join us." Kondo asked taking a sip of his sake.

"We'll it was nice to meet you." Soujiro stated and with a bow he left the room.

"It seems Mr. Hijikata, already has company for the evening." Keiko said still looking at the shoji, Soujiro had closed before he left.

"Oh really? Who?" Yamanami asked. Seeing that Keiko never took her eyes off the door he got the hint.

"Don't worry Keiko, Toshi is not that type of man." He said resting a hand on her shoulder. "He's just in desperate need of a Paige."

* * *

He slowly opened the shoji and peeked inside. He immediately saw the man that had saved him from that drunk. He rubbed the arm, that held up the ink bottle, he knew there would be another bruise. The man had grabbed him and pulled him harshly, Soujiro thought he was going to tear his arm clean off. 

He walked in and closed the shoji before he moved over to the table and laid the ink next to a book that had been laid out. He looked down at Mr. Hijikata. He was maybe 19 yrs old, long black hair in a ponytail, and it seemed a scowl permanently place on his face.

The man Soujiro thought was…pretty. Not the pretty that men called him, when they first saw him, but with Mr. Hijikata it was a pretty but in a masculine way. "_What's that word?"_ Soujiro asked himself. "_Oh, yes…handsome." _

Moving toward Mr. Hijikata, he kneeled next to him,. He moved his small hands to Mr. Hijikata's yukata and parted it to reveal a well sculpted chest. He began to rub his pale hands slowly over the toned chest, before two strong hands grabbed his wrist and pushed them away.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Toshi had sat up and looked royally pissed.

"I …was just…um." Soujiro tried to talk. "I thought you wanted me to…um."

"All I wanted you to do is bring me some ink." Toshi stated standing up, still mad.

"It's just… some of the men liked when…'

"That's enough, kid." Toshi interrupted him, not wanting to hear anymore. "I don't sleep with little kids." Toshi informed.

"Then why did you buy me?" Soujiro asked finding his voice.

"Would you prefer me leaving you with that drunk." Toshi turned around to glare at the boy.

Soujiro shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'm not use to people like you being kind to me, unless they wanted something from me." Soujiro said quietly.

"People like who?" Toshi asked.

"Men." Soujiro placed his small hands on his lap.

"At least you managed to bring me my ink." Toshi said changing the subject when he noticed the ink bottle next to his book.

They became quiet. Soujiro looking down at his hands, and Toshi just standing there.

"So, what's your name brat?" Toshi asked sitting down again.

"Soujiro." He said looking up at the Shinsengumi member. "And your Mr. Hijikata." Soujiro stated after.

"Toshizo Hijikata." Toshi finished. "So how old are you?" Toshi asked.

"I'm not suppose to tell you my age. Mistress says it ruins the effect.' Soujiro said looking down at his pale hands again.

"I've already told you, I don't sleep with brats." Toshi growled irritated.

"I'm 9 yrs old." Soujiro said looking up at Mr. Hijikata who had a scowl on his face again.

"How long have you been working here." Toshi looked over at the small boy. "Why would somebody make you work here?"

"I've only been here for five months. Mistress took me in after my father, couldn't take care of me." the small boy said quietly.

"You mean gambler?" Toshi questioned.

Soujiro nodded. "My mother died when I was 7, and my father began to gamble, and I ended up here. It's not as bad as you think." Soujiro said looking at Toshi with a small fake smile. "Keiko watches out for me, …But she's going to be leaving soon, she has enough to buy her freedom." Soujiro informed, the smile disappearing.

"You shouldn't be here. A child your age, should be out there playing and getting into trouble, eating that brat food you call candy." Toshi snorted.

"Candy?" Soujiro asked tilting his head in confusion.

"Yes Candy." Toshi repeated.

"How does candy taste?" Soujiro asked wanting to know more.

"You've never heard of candy?" Toshi asked shocked.

"Yes I have, I just …never tasted it." Soujiro informed.

Moving over to his things Toshi grabbed pouch and pushed it into the small boy's hands.

"What is it?" Soujiro asked.

"I don't eat brat food, you can have it." Toshi stated sitting down again.

Soujiro quickly opened the pouch and saw different colored candies in it. Reaching slowly in he grabbed a small red ball and looked at it for a minute before popping it into his mouth. His face lit up as the taste hit him. Cherry flavored. His purple eyes closed and his mouth in a smile. Soujiro looked like he was in pour bliss. Toshi smiled.

"Your first taste is always the best kid, cherish it." Toshi said to the small boy, before getting up and walking toward the closed shoji.

"Where are you going?" Soujiro eyes shot open when he felt Mr. Hijikata get up.

"I'll be back later, just don't eat all of that in one sitting." Hijikata said pointing to the pouch.

"Wait." Soujiro stated getting up and running toward Toshi. He paused for a minute to look up at the taller boy and wrapped his small arms around his waist. "Thank you, for what you did, and for the candy." Soujiro said before moving away. Toshi petted him on the head and left the room.

* * *

Next chapter: Hijikata doesn't want to leave little Soujiro behind. 


	3. Parting is such

Next Chapter…enjoy.

* * *

He sat on the small bench toward the back of the house. It wasn't cold yet, but he felt the chill run down his neck as wind blew.

"Excuse me Mr. Hijikata." A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah," he said turning to look at Keiko, who stood cautiously be the opened shoji.

"I wanted to talk to you." She said stepping closer.

Toshi just raised his eyebrow. "About?"

"Soujiro." She stated taking a seat near Toshi.

"What about him?" Toshi asked annoyed. That was the same boy he had been thinking about a few minutes earlier.

"Is he o.k.?" She asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Toshi turned to look at her.

"I saw you come out here so I figured you were done with him." She stated avoiding his gaze.

"I left them in the room." Toshi answered, still confused of what she was bothering him about.

"But is he o.k?' Keiko asked again. "You weren't to rough with him were you?"

Toshi turned to look at her, his face hard as he glared at the girl. "I don't sleep with children." was all Toshi stated.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hijikata I didn't mean to offend you, it's just… little Soujiro is only wanted by men for one purpose, and one purpose only." She bowed her head.

"What are you going to do with him?" She asked glancing over at the handsome Toshi.

"What do you mean?" Toshi said turning a cold stare on the girl again.

"Nothing, forget I said anything at all." She said about to move away.

He reached out and grabbed her arm. "Speak, if you have something to say.' He said harshly.

"Tell me you won't just walk away?" She asked, hiding her eyes.

"Walk away?" Stop talking non sense and just say it." Hijikata said again.

"You showed him kindness, a male, showed Soujiro kindness. Everyman that has come into his life just use and abuse him… he's only a child and he's forced to live a life that no adult should.' Tears began to stream her face. "You were the first man, to actually see him as what he is… a child." She pulled away from him. "Please tell me you won't just walk away and leave him here? Please…" She was begging.

"He is not my responsibility. I can do nothing for him." Toshi turned away from Keiko, who looked at him in horror.

"Then who's responsibility is it? If not yours." Keiko asked.

"It's none of my business, it's not my place to get involved." Toshi stated.

"The minute you walked into that room and pulled him out, it became your business. And if you walk away from that boy now, your are not better then the men who do sleep with children." She wiped her tear angrily.

"Good night Mr. Hijikata. I know if all the horrible things you've done in your life don't keep you up at night, then walking away from that boy will." With a final bow she walked away.

Toshi stood there, his whole body stiff. He didn't need this, he was practically a kid himself. Though he would never admit that to anyone else.

* * *

"Hey Toshi, you in there?" Kondo opened the shoji to Toshi's room and peeked inside.

He was surprised to say the least, but Toshi was nowhere insight. But what he did see was a curled up little ball sleeping on one of the mats. He walked into the room and looked down at the sleeping boy. Dark violet hair splayed on the white pillow, and when he looked at the child's pale face a small smile tinted with cherry coloring around his mouth.

He smiled and grabbed light covers and placed it over the sleeping boys body, before walking out.

"Hey Toshi I was just looking for you." He said almost bumping into him.

"What is it Kondo?" Hijikata asked stopping in front of his friend.

"I was just wondering what happened to you, you disappeared and never came back." Kondo said patting Toshi on the shoulder.

"I wasn't in the mood." Was all he said.

"So boys, huh?" Kondo asked with a smile. "I didn't think that was your type of thing, Toshi."

"It's not, and you know it." Toshi growled.

"I know, I couldn't help it." His friend answered with a smile. "Keiko told me about him, Soujiro right? She told me what you did. I thought it was amusing and Yamanami said it was unlike you to get involved in others problems, especially when it comes to children." Kondo said still obviously, amused by the whole thing.

"I didn't do it cause I cared, I did because I need a damn Paige like I've been telling you. I thought he would come in handy till we leave and get the hell out of here tomorrow." Toshi said matter-a-factly.

"He's an adorable boy, he looks like the right age, to become a Paige." Kondo stated.

"Remind me to find one when we reach the capitol." Toshi said about to walk away.

"He's gotten under your skin Toshi. I can already tell." Kondo said with a smile.

"No he didn't he's just some… some kid who we just happen to run into, and we'll forget about him the minute we leave this place." Toshi said coldly.

"But, you do need a Paige, and he needs a new life." Kondo stated.

"He is a burden I'm unwilling to carry." Toshi said turning and opening the closed shoji.

They froze in the hall. There stood Soujiro, tears streaming down his face. He looked up at Toshi with betrayed eyes and before they knew what had happened, Soujiro had shot out and ran as fast as he could down the hall. Kondo stood there looking at Toshi, who in turn was looking down at a pouch, spilled candy on the floor.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Kondo asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Toshi asked more to himself then to Kondo.

Do you like? Hope so. There is a part two to this chapter so just be patient and wait for it.

Someone had sent me a review, and they stated they thought it was Okita Souji, and this is right, but if you've ever seen Peacemaker the kids that Souji plays with call him Soujiro, which is Souji's childhood name.


	4. sweet sorrow

Next chapter is up…

He ran, he ran as fast as he could. He had to get away. As he Turned the hall he ran into something hard. Now knocked on his backside he looked up at the figure, who was trying to adjust his glasses.

"Oh, little Soujiro, I'm sorry." Yamanami said helping the boy off the ground.

"I'm sorry." Soujiro apologized tears still streaming down his face. "I shouldn't cry and run at the same time."

"Why are you crying?" Yamanami asked concerned. "Is someone chasing you?

Soujiro shook his head.

"Then what is it?" the glasses wearing man asked again.

Soujiro shook his head not wanting to answer.

"Soujiro!" He heard is name called harshly. He immediately jumped and took refuge behind the confused Yamanami.

"Toshi? What's the matter? Did Soujiro do something wrong." Yamanami asked looking at his friend questionably.

"No…" Toshi stated. "I did."

Soujiro peeked his head out from behind Yamanami and glared at the stiff Toshi.

"What did you do Toshi, to make the boy run and cry from you? I know you don't really care for kids, but I've never thought you would make one so adorable cry." Yamanami said turning to smile at little Soujiro, cherry candy still smudged on his lips.

"Well…" Toshi started again.

"Wait, let Soujiro tell me his side of the story first." Yamanami looked down at Soujiro.

Soujiro shook his head again and without warning he left running again, this time he ran outside toward the garden.

"I'm disappointed in you Toshi. Making him cry like that." Yamanami scolded.

"We'll it's actually my fault." Kondo interrupted from behind an annoyed Toshi.

"How was it your fault?" Yamanami asked looking at both of them, still lost.

"Toshi you should go apologize, before he gets sick from staying outside in that cold breeze." Kondo suggested.

"I just tried, he doesn't want me to get near him." Toshi stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's not like you to give up so easily, Toshi." Yamanami stated getting involved.

"Why, is all this crap automatically my fault?" Toshi asked throwing his hands into the air as he walked by Yamanami.

"Because." Kondo stated. "He is a child and your suppose to be an adult in this situation. So stop complaining and go apologize."

Toshi took a deep breathe before walking out into the small garden. The wind was still blowing and it cause a chill in him like before. He looked toward the small pond before his eyes focused on the bench across it where Soujiro sat sniffling.

Walking around the pond he took a seat on the bench next to Soujiro, he was now facing away from the Shinsengumi member.

"Listen kid…" Toshi began.

"Soujiro." The young boy interrupted. "I'm not a kid, and I'm not a boy, and I'm not a brat. I am just Soujiro."

Toshi blinked for a minute, a little surprised at the child's tone of voice.

"No matter what I call you, your still a kid, your still a boy, and your still definitly a brat." Toshi sighed.

"You don't understand, Mr. Hijikata." Soujiro said. "I don't mind when the men called me boy, or called my kid. The never asked my name anyway so I didn't care. I thought you were like them, the ones that come here and buy me for the night, the ones that hit me, and wait for my to cry out from pain. But you never hit me, and you never did any of the things they've done to me." Soujiro was still turned away form Toshi. Tears still falling freely from his eyes and all Toshi could do was sit there and listen.

"The minute you asked me my name, I knew you we're not like them, you treated me nice, and even gave me my first taste of candy. Then when I hugged you, you stroked my hair softly. I thought you we're my friend!" Soujiro spun around looking at a shocked Toshi.

Toshi saw Soujiro's small form trembling.

"But you are the same as them." Soujiro pointed an accusing finger. "You just used me because you didn't have a Paige. You should have left me to my fate, with that man."

Toshi got up quickly and yanked the boy by his arm. "When I had asked if I should have left you there the first time, you answered no." Soujiro looked up at Toshi frightened. "Now you say I should have left you there."

"Because then, I wouldn't hurt so much." Soujiro whispered. "Then I wouldn't hurt here." Soujiro placed his small pale hand over is heart. "You were kind to me, I thought that maybe we could be friends, and you would play with me, but your just like everyone else." He had stopped crying.

"You Have Keiko." Toshi said regretting grabbing the boy, and letting him go.

"Even she uses me." Soujiro said taking a seat on the bench. "She uses me to replace the little boy that was taken from her." Soujiro looked out into the pond. "My father used my for his gambling, Mistress to make her money, and people who use me for themselves."

"I am sorry." Toshi finally said. "For what I said."

"Don't worry, Mr. Hijikata." Soujiro said sadly. "You'll forget about me the minute you leave tomorrow. After all I'm just an unwanted burden." Soujiro got up and looked at Toshi with a smile.

"Thank you." Soujiro stated. "For showing me kindness, even if it was false." Soujiro bowed and was about to turn away, when he felt a strong hand grab his wrist and pulled his small body. He came into contact with Toshi hard form, it took him a minute to realize Mr. Hijikata was hugging him.

"That's the thing ki.., I mean Soujiro. You're a hard person to forget." Toshi patted his head. "You are stronger then any person I have ever met, even me. You manage to smile, real or not, but that fact that you can shows a strength in you that is incomprehensible, it makes you an unforgettable human being."

Soujiro wrapped his arms tighter around Toshi's strong and firm waist.

"Please tell me your not faking it?" Soujiro asked unable to control the trembling in his voice.

"No I am not." Toshi said honestly.

"I don't know what some of those big words meant, but thank you for saying them." Soujiro said, blush forming at the crying boy's cheeks.

"Promise me something o.k Mr. Hijikata?" Toshi nodded at the small boy who was yawning. "If you promise not to forget about me, I promise I will not for get about you." Soujiro looked up A Toshi, a real smile on his lips. "Deal?" He asked.

"Deal.' Toshi agreed. Picking up the boy who was obviously falling asleep, as Toshi made his way back to his room.

He laid the small boy on the bed, and placed warm covers over him. Looking over at the low table, he grabbed a small pouch and placed it in Soujiro's hands.

"Goodnight Mr. Hijikata.' Soujiro mumbled before falling asleep.

"We won't forget about each other, because I won't leave you here." Toshi said before he walked out of the room. He had a Mistress to talk to.

* * *

Did you enjoy? Hope so. Find out what happens next chapter…

Next Chapter: It won't be as easy as Hijkata thought. People have a hard time parting from things that make them richer. But he is determined to give Soujiro a diffrent life, but that doesn't nessasarily mean better.


	5. A mother's dream

Here you go…

"Mistress." A young women's voice called from behind the shoji.

"Yes, Aya?" The older lady asked looking through her account books. "_That boy has brought in more money then I had expected." _She said to herself.

"A member of the Shinsengumi wishes to speak with you." Aya stated opening the shoji.

Glancing over she notice the dark haired, handsome Mr. Hijikata standing there waiting for the mistress to receive him.

"Come in Mr. Hijikata." She said with a large smile, her red lipstick cracking as her lips stretched.

Toshi walked into the room, quickly getting a headache. The room smelled of smoke, old women, and some horrible perfume trying to cover it all up.

"Mistress, I wish to speak with you." Was all Toshi said.

"You may leave now, Aya." The older women a glared at the girl that still sat there, shoji opened.

"Y-yes Mistress." Aya stuttered quickly closing the shoji and moving away from sight.

"What is it that you wish to speak to me about?" The mistress asked, getting up from where she was sitting and circling the young Shinsengumi member.

"It's about Soujiro." Toshi simply stated.

"Beautiful boy, isn't he." She said licking her red painted as she stopped in front of the handsome young man. "Just like you." She reached up to touch his flawless face. He let her.

If this was going to happen, he had to make sacrifices. He'd only known the boy for a few hours but he knew he couldn't just walk away, because he knew what Keiko had told him was true. He had no problem sleeping from all the other things he's done in his life, not once has he regretted a decision he's made, well at least not yet, and he intended to keep it that way.

"I'm here to ask you for a favor Mistress." He said as a dry rough hand trailed his jaw.

"Anything Toshi." She said using his nickname. He automatically stiffened.

"We're leaving tomorrow, I want to take him with me." Toshi said looking directly at her face.

"Except that." She said seriously. "I understand the boy was good, but he is not for sale." She said dropping her hand away and heading back to her desk.

"He doesn't belong in a place like this." Toshi argued moving over to the opposite side of her desk.

"Then go complain, to his father who dropped him off here to pay off his debt." She said narrowing her gaze at Toshi.

"He is just a child. Don't you have any morals?" He yelled.

At that she began to laugh. "I dropped my morals long time ago, the minute I got into this." She said still laughing. "And please don't ask me about my morals, when your standing here infatuated with a little boy. Besides, I'm pretty sure the minute you joined the Shinsengumi, you morals went straight to hell."

"I have enough morals to know that a kid shouldn't be living this type of life." Toshi said his eyes burning with anger.

She leaned back in her chair and smiled at him. "Look." She said dropping the books in front of him. "I'm a very rich women because of him, why the hell would I give that up?"

Toshi didn't even glance down at the book. "You a smart women, …and …beautiful." Toshi almost choked on the thought. "You don't need a child to make you rich.'

She smiled at him, before getting up from the seat.

"The only way that boy is leaving from here, is if he pays off his fathers debt, or buys his freedom.' She said placing her hand on Toshi's chest.

"How much?" Toshi asked.

"Too much for a Shinsengumi member to afford." Her hand running lazily up and down Toshi torso.

"What would it take for you to let him go?" Toshi asked glaring at her.

She looked down at his body for a minute. "Not even you." She stated leaning forward, and placing a soft kiss in the corner of his mouth.

He moved his mouth a little so that his lips covered hers. He kiss her with as much passion as he could muster, which wasn't a lot.

She pulled away and smiled. "Your willing to give up yourself for one night , in exchange for the boy?" She asked moving away again. "But what is physical pleasure one night, compared to riches of a lifetime?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

He looked down at the older women, she still wore her black kimono. "I'm willing to give myself, why aren't you willing to give up a couple of yen?" He asked moving closer to her.

"The boy is not just a couple of yen." She stated looking at Toshi anticipating what was to come.

"You'll still be rich." Toshi said finally reaching her and placing a kiss on her exposed wrinkled neck.

"What can you possibly offer him?" She asked as he continued to kiss down her throat.

"A chance at a new life." He said pulling away.

"As what? A member of the Shinsengumi? Your paige?" She asked looking at him incredulously.

"He'll have to decided. But here he doesn't have a choice." Toshi began to remove her kimono slowly.

"You want the boy that much?" She asked, still not understanding why he was so infatuated with Soujiro.

"I want to save him." And with that Toshi kissed her again.

* * *

"Keiko!" Aya came rushing into her room, panting and flushed.

"What is it Aya?" Keiko was surprised to see Aya run in like that.

"It's about Soujiro." Aya panted out, closing the shoji behind her.

"What about Soujiro? Is he o.k.?" Keiko asked getting up from her sleeping mat.

"I was surprised when, Mr. Hijikata of the Shinsengumi asked to talk with Mistress, he said it was important." Aya said looking around the room making sure no one but her and Keiko were there. "I was curious, so I listened in, and Mr. Hijikata wanted to talk to Mistress about Soujiro."

"Is Soujiro o.k.?" Keiko interrupted the girl, who wasn't getting to the point.

"Listen." Aya shushed her. "He wants to take Soujiro with him." She said to the shocked Keiko.

"Take Soujiro with him? I didn't think he would actually do it." Keiko said more to herself then to Aya.

"You knew?" Aya asked.

"Never mind." Keiko stated. "What did Mistress say?" Keiko asked.

"What do you think she said?" Aya asked. "Obviously no." Aya answered her own question.

"At least he tried.' Keiko stated softly. "I guess this is the only life Soujiro will ever know." She sat down bringing her knees to her, and wrapping her arms around them.

"Not exactly." Aya said sitting down across from her friend. "Mistress was reluctant to bargain, but she did anyway."

"How?" Keiko asked.

"Mistress has grown old, and the fact that she had a young gorgeous man willing to be with her for one night, she couldn't possibly say no." Aya whispered.

"No? he was willing to do that, and mistress was willing to accept?" Keiko asked in disbelief.

Aya nodded her head.

"So little Soujiro, will have a new life." Keiko whispered to herself.

Getting up she quickly ran out of the room, and toward the mistress chambers. She faintly heard Aya behind her asking where she was going. Reaching the hallway, she saw Toshi exiting the room, with a grim look on his face.

He turned and wall about to lean against the wall, when he saw Keiko. She signaled him to follow her to the back where the gardens where. Once he stepped into the cool air, her arms wrapped around him tightly.

"Thank you, Mr. Hijikata." She said quickly pulling away.

"I didn't do this for you." He said. His mind yelling at him to go shower. He had her scent all over him.

"I know, but I still have to thank you. Soujiro is like…like a" She looked up into the star filled sky.

"He isn't your son." Toshi interrupted. "He never was."

"How did you?… I know that." She said looking at him quickly.

"I don't think you do." Toshi stated, wanting badly just to leave this place and head for the capital at that moment.

"I lost my child years ago, Soujiro would be told old to be my son." She said softly.

"But that never stopped you from thinking he was." Toshi stated about to walk away. "Soujiro feels that you never really cared for him, but your son who he replaced."

"I-I couldn't help it. Here I was a mother without a child and there he was a child without anything. All I could do was try, try to give him the love that he might have needed, even if it wasn't his to have." Keiko looked back at Toshi, no tears present.

"Your words would have made more of an impact if you would have cried." Toshi said looking down at her.

"Is that so?" She asked, looking back at the Shinsengumi member.

"Not really." Toshi turned and walked back inside.

"Mr. Hijikata?" Keiko said running in after him.

"I know, if he leaves with you, it may not be the life that a mother desires for her child." She said walking closer.

Toshi looked at her confused.

"I'm sure your mother had dreams for you. To become a doctor, or a great lord, but instead you are a member of the Shinsengumi. I'm sure she wanted to protect you from all that was wrong in the world. Especially death, and killing." She placed her pale hand on his arm. "I know if he leaves with you he won't have that beautiful life I want for him, he might even end up just like you. Picking up a sword and having to spill blood. But at least I know he won't be here, and I can close my eyes and dream that he's outside in the world playing in a field of green grass, by the running river and completely forgetting about this place ever existing, and just thinking how beautiful the sky looks, and maybe even think about me."

"You're an idealist." Toshi said moving away. "But then again I guess I am too, because in a way I wish I could think like that." Toshi turned form her. "It's a nice dream for a mother to have for her child."

* * *

Did you like. I thought it was short though.

Next Chapter: Saying good bye, and moving on to a brand new place. Soujiro goes to the capital, and gets to witness his first festival, but can he stay out of trouble...?


	6. A New Beginning

Sorry for taking so long in adding another chapter. But here you go….

* * *

"_I really have no idea what I was thinking?"_ He said to himself, as he stepped into his room. "_I should have left it alone, but…" _He stopped as he spotted a small form curled and sleeping on his mat.

He stepped over quietly and looked down. The small form was curled to the side, small smile on his lips. Violet hair scattered all over the pillow and bellow him.

"_Now I remember what I was thinking…." _He trailed off.

He was about to lay down but quickly stopped. "_I need a bath, I still smell like her."_

He once again left the room, but with one more glance at the sleeping form.

* * *

The light burst into the room, he continued to move and roll away trying to avoid the rays of the sun from shining on his face. But after a few seconds his body rolled right into a closed shoji.

He blinked his violet eyes a couple of times before finally sitting up and looking around the room.

"_I wonder where Mr. Hijikata is?"_ He asked himself, detangling himself from the blanket. The room was just as he had left it when he fell asleep.

"I should go find Keiko." He said out loud to himself.

Giving the room another look he made his way outside and into the empty hallways.

"Oh, Soujiro." He turned to see a smiling Aya.

"Morning." Soujiro smiled.

"Here, this is a list of things mistress wants you to buy at the market before you leave." Aya said hurriedly.

"Leave where?" Soujiro asked taking the list, confusion plastered on his face.

Aya looked down at him for a minute. "Um, no where I must be confused." She said with a smile. "Have you talked to Keiko?" Aya asked.

"No I was just looking for her, do you know where I can find her?" Soujiro looked up at Aya again.

"Um, she might be in the back fetching water, you really should go talk to her." Aya suggested.

"O.k. Aya." Soujiro said smiling. "I'll go find her right now."

Making his way toward the back, he opened the shoji which led toward the well, and there stood Keiko. Her brown hair picked up with white pins, that matched the orange and white kimono she wore.

"Keiko!" he called running toward her.

"Morning Soujiro." She greeted as he wrapped his arms around the older women.

"Morning." little Soujiro said pulling away. "Why didn't you wake me up?" Soujiro asked looking at her questioningly.

"I thought that you should sleep in, but you'll still woke up early." She said turning to fill another bucket of water.

"I guess I'm just use to it." he smiled. "Besides mistress wants me to go to the market to buy some things."

"Oh, that's good." She said, her back turned to Soujiro.

"Um, Keiko?" The Violet hair boy asked. "Have you seen Mr. Hijikata?"

"Um, yes he actually went to the market, he wanted some writing brushes since…there leaving for the capitol today." She said with a hint of sadness.

"He's leaving?" Soujiro asked more to himself then to Keiko.

Keiko turned to look at Soujiro, his violet eyes looked pained. "I'm going to miss you so much." Before Soujiro could react, Keiko had wrapped her pale arms around him in a tight hug.

"Miss me?' Soujiro questioned, worry evident in his voice. "Are you finally leaving me Keiko?" He asked his voice breaking.

"What?" She asked not pulling away from him.

"I know you have enough money to buy your freedom, and I know the only reason your still here is because your worried about leaving me…" Soujiro trailed off tears running down his face.

"No." She said pulling away to look at his pale skin and deep violet eyes. "You're the one who's leaving me.'

"What? Why?" Soujiro asked his violet eyes wide.

"Mistress, is letting you free." Keiko said, tears streaming down her face.

"Free? Mistress is letting me go?" Soujiro asked tears stopping. "Then why are you going to miss me?" He asked wrapping his arms around the kneeling Keiko.

"You can buy your freedom, and we can leave together." He looked into her brown eyes. "I can be your son, the one that was taken from you, and you can be the mother, the one that I lost.'

"It's not that simple, Soujiro." She said running a pale hand through his hair.

"Keiko…I know, I know you don't love me." Soujiro whispered. "I know that when you look at me all you see is your son, but-but I can pretend that your love belongs to me." Soujiro's tears began to fall again.

"I can pretend just like you pretend I am your lost son." Soujiro wrapped his arms tighter around Keiko.

"Soujiro…" Keiko whispered.

"The reason you can't come with me is not because your not my son.' Keiko said softly. "I will never get my son back, and no one will ever replace him. I love you Soujiro, not because I lost a son, I love you because your are the most beautiful human in the world."

Soujiro began to cry harder. "Then why won't you take me with you, if you love me?"

"Because, I'm not the only person who sees how wonderful you are." Soujiro pulled back to look at her face.

"What do you mean Keiko?" Soujiro asked.

"You should go buy mistress what she asked of you." She wiped he tears from her eyes.

"But Keiko…' Soujiro tried to interrupted.

"Go Soujiro." Keiko stated.

He looked at her for a moment before turning away dejectedly.

"You wouldn't want to keep Mr. Hijikata and the other's waiting."

Soujiro stopped for a minute.

"You still have to pack, the capitol is far from here." Keiko stated picking up a bucket full of water. "Besides you have to leave soon, or you won't be able to see the festival at the capitol.'

Realization finally hit Soujiro. "_I'm going to the capitol. I'm going to the capital with Mr. Hijikata." _

Turning around he stared at Keiko before running toward her arms open. The impact of the hug pushed her back a little making her drop the bucket of water to the ground.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around the little boy.

"I'm going to miss you Soujiro, I'm going to miss you so much." She whispered to him.

"I'm going to miss you too Keiko." Soujiro whispered back.

"You should go now, you don't want to keep them waiting." Keiko said patting is head.

"Yes, Keiko.' With one final hug he pulled away and took of running.

He made his way toward the crowded streets. Basket in hand filled with things that mistress had wanted him to buy.

"_I'm going to the capital with Mr. Hijikata."_ Soujiro said his smile getting wider.

All of a sudden he stopped in his tracks. A booth had caught his attention. Making his way over to it, he noticed it was full of books, brushes and ink. With a smile he stepped into the shop.

He smiled again, it reminded his of Mr. Hijikata.

"Hello." A voice greeted.

Soujiro looked up and saw a young man that was attending the shop. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi." Soujiro greeted with a smile.

"What's your name?" The man asked.

"Soujiro." The violet haired boy answered.

"My names Hiroshi, how can I help you?" The brown haired boy asked with a smile.

"Um, I was looking for a bush." Soujiro answered.

"What type of brush?" Hiroshi asked walking closer to Soujiro.

"Um, well one that writes." Soujiro answered not noticing Hiroshi's approach.

"So where's your mother?'

"Um, I don't have my parents anymore." Soujiro answered looking around the shop at the books and inks.

"You look familiar to me." The man stated studying the young boy.

"I come to the market a lot for mistress." Soujiro stated putting down his basket and walking over to a book.

"Mistress as in, the one's that work in Shimabara?" He asked curiously.

Soujiro nodded.

"So you want a brush that writes?" Hiroshi asked coming up behind Soujiro.

"But there's many different types." The man pushed himself up against Soujiro's back.

Soujiro eyes quickly widened.

Hiroshi reached over and grabbed a brush the laid in front of the young boy. Soujiro figured that the reason Hiroshi was behind him was to grabbed the brush, but when he didn't move, Soujiro froze.

"Here." He pushed the brush into Soujiro's small hand. "This one write thin.' Grabbing an empty book he opened it in front of the still violet haired boy. Grabbing Soujiro's hand with the brush he dipped it in black ink and made a line in the book with Soujiro's hand, still he did not move away.

"Um, I-I…" Soujiro didn't know what to say.

"Some write thicker." Hiroshi whispered into Soujiro's ear, as he rubbed himself against Soujiro's backside.

Soujiro gripped the brush tighter.

"Excuse me?" A voice interrupted making Hiroshi jump, but still had not moved away from the pinned boy.

He turned to look over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"I want to buy a brush." Was all a dark haired man stated.

"_That voice sounds familiar."_ Soujiro thought.

"Over there, in the corner." Hiroshi pointed.

The man had walked to the back of the shop and began to look through the different colored brushes.

"Don't you dare scream." Hiroshi said down to Soujiro.

* * *

He walked through the streets tired as hell. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night. Not with all that had happened.

He sighed again. Looking around he made his way through the crowded streets, looking for the shop that they had stopped at the day before.

Finally spotting it he made his way over.

Stepping into the shop he looked around at the many books and inks, he saw a couple of brushes but they didn't grab his attention.

Finally he noticed a the back of a man that was huddled over something.

"Excuse me?" He asked politely.

"Yes?" The man looked over his shoulder and at him.

"I want to buy a brush." He stated pushing up his glasses.

"Over there in the corner." The young man pointed to the back.

He made his way over and began to look through the many brushes. Thin one's, thick ones, and in all colors.

He sighed. "_Dam' it Toshi, I don't know anything about brushes." _

That's when he heard a whimper. He looked around the shop, and noticed that the man had not moved from where he was standing. But he noticed the man grinding against something. His eyes darted to a basket that was on the floor near the entrance.

Some how he had a bad feeling.

"Hey, do you have anymore brushes?" He asked walking toward him.

"No." The man stated, his voice sounding frustrated.

"Then I'll take these." He held up the brushes in his hand.

The man sighed in frustration and moved away from the counter. That's when he saw the back of a small child, violet hair.

"This way." The man said moving to the other side of the counter to wrap up the brushes.

He moved slowly over to the child and slowly turned him around.

The boys eyes where wide tears falling from his eyes, and biting his lip to keep quite.

Finally the boys eyes met his.

"Soujiro?" He asked, shock evident in his eyes.

"Mr. Yamanami." Soujiro whispered as he recognized the bifocal man of the Shinsengumi.

"Soujiro, go outside." He stated quietly.

Soujiro looked up at the brown eyed man confused.

"But-t" Soujiro said tears falling from his eyes.

"Soujiro , I said go out side." He said again. "I'm just going to talk to this man, wait for me out side." He patted Soujiro's violet hair.

The boy nodded and quickly headed out side, grabbing the basket as he did.

"Here you go sir." The young ma held out the brushes, he still hadn't noticed that Soujiro had left.

"You Know…" Mr. Yamanami started as he took off his glasses to wipe them on his dark yukata. "It's not polite to harass your customers, especially little, innocent boys like Soujiro."

"Listen Mr. That little innocent boy there, works in Shimabara." Hiroshi glared.

"So that gives up the right to harass him?" Yamanami asked placing his glasses back on his face.

"Who cares about a used kid like that anyway?" The kid shrugged tossing the brushes toward Yamanami.

"I care." Yamanami said catching them.

* * *

Soujiro stood outside his body slightly trembling. "_I should be use to this by now." _He said to himself.

"Hey Soujiro." A deep voice said coming toward him.

Soujiro's eyes shot up and saw as the other member of the Shinsengumi approached him. He wore the traditional Shinsengumi uniform. The light blue sticking out from everyone else.

"Hey Toshi, look who it is." Kondo said reaching the same child.

Soujiro eyes quickly shot toward another shore that stood across from them. He saw as Mr. Hijikata turned to look at Kondo with a scowl on his face, then his eyes moved down to Soujiro, his dark eyes widening in surprise.

"_For someone so young Mr. Hijikata scowls a lot."_ Soujiro thought meeting Hijikata's stare. "_Wonder why Mr. Hijikata, and Mr. Yamanami aren't wearing the Shinsengumi uniforms?" _He asked after noticing Mr. Hijikata's dark yukata.

"What brings you to the market, little one?" Kondo asked looking at the violet eyed boy.

"Umm, M-Mistress wanted me to buy some things for her." Soujiro stuttered.

"Why are you standing there?" Toshi's voice quickly asked, he was now standing in front of Soujiro.

"Um, I was…' Soujiro stuttered again.

"Ah, Toshi, Kondo. I was just about to go looking for you." Yamanami's voice interrupted as he walked out of the shop.

"Yamanami, I didn't pick you as much of a writer." Kondo said with a smile.

"I'm not." Yamanami stated. "I was just helping little Soujiro here, pick out a couple of brushes." He said looking down at the violet haired boy. Unknowingly to all of them, he slipped the brushes into the boys basket.

"So Soujiro, do you like to write like Toshi here does?" Kondo asked with a smile.

Soujiro had not raised his head, and was now looking down at his feet.

Toshi eyebrow raised at the lack of an answer from the young boy. All of a sudden Soujiro broke from the three young men and ran.

"Huh, this kid is starting to get on my nerves." Toshi sighed. "Do you think I did the right thing?" He asked turning to look at his two friends.

"We haven't even left yet, and your already regretting it?" Kondo asked.

"You definitely did the right thing." Yamanami said looking in the direction the kid had ran.

"Why were you in there?" Toshi asked all of a sudden.

Yamanami smiled at being caught lying. "I know you needed a couple of brushes, I stopped in."

"And Soujiro?" Kondo asked.

Yamanami glanced back at the shop. "Kid in there told me he was looking for a brush, that was before I walked in on him molesting Soujiro."

Toshi's eyes narrowed. "What?' Toshi was about to push passed his friend when Yamanami grabbed his arm.

"I handled it." Yamanami stated. His voice serious. "He was probably just embarrassed. Kid can't even leave Shimabara without someone trying to use him."

"I should go find him.' Toshi stated.

"He probably headed back to Shimabara." Yamanami stated.

"Does he know?" Kondo asked as they began to walk.

"Not sure." Toshi answered.

* * *

"Hey Soujiro, your back." Aya's voice stated as he walked in front the street. "Mistress is waiting for you in her room."

Soujiro nodded and walked down the hall, looking down at the basket. That's when he noticed the brushes.

"Mr. Yamanami." Soujiro whispered. With a small smile he grabbed then and tucked them into his white kimono that he had worn yesterday.

"Ah, Soujiro come in." He heard his Mistress voice even before he knocked on the closed shoji.

"Morning Mistress." Soujiro greeted walking over to the desk and placing it on top.

"You probably already know that your leaving." His Mistress had turned her dark eyes on him

He nodded. "Thank you…." He tried.

"Don't, if it were up to me you die of old age in between these walls paying off your debt." She walked over to him placing a hand under his chin. "But thanks to Toshi…" She trailed off.

"_So Mr. Hijikata actually asked for my freedom." _Soujiro said with a smile.

"I don't know what he sees in you, but what ever it is, it gave me one night to be with him." She said dreamily.

Soujiro looked up at his Mistress in confusion.

"We'll you may leave now." She said grabbing her hand back. "But, Toshi will get tired of you, and you'll be back here in know time."

Soujiro just stood there for a minute thinking about what she had said. "_Was it true, would Mr. Hijikata get tired of being his friend and send him back? No Mr. Hijikata wasn't like that." _He said shacking his head, and with that he walked out.

"Soujiro, I got you something." Keiko's voice interrupted him.

He sat there the little clothing he had already packed. There where no particular things he was attached to, no trinkets that reminded him of good memories, he didn't have any to hold on too.

His hair was a little damp from the shower his finished taking.

"Tonight, you should reach the capital, so I decided to get you something nice." She pulled out a kimono covered in paper.

* * *

"Oh Kondo, I am going to miss you." Aya said grabbing on to his arm. "Promise to come back soon."

"As soon as I can Aya." He offered her a smile and made his way out side to wait for, Yamanami and Toshi.

There was a knock at the shoji before it opened.

"Mr. Hijikata." Keiko greeted. She walked over to him and placed a hand on the young man's arm. "Thank you."

Hijikata just smirked at the older women.

"Where is he?" Hijikata asked.

"Um, Mr. Hijikata." Soujiro came out from behind a screen. "I forgot to give you something.

"I should get this to Kondo." Keiko said grabbing Soujiro's clothing and leaving the room.

Toshi looked at the little boy. He wore a midnight blue kimono, the bottom was painted white with waves, like from the ocean.

Soujiro held out his hand, he had stilled not looked at Toshi.

Toshi smirked a little and grabbed the brushes. He looked at them for a minute. "Than you." Was all he said.

"I also have something for you."

Soujiro's head shot up to look at Toshi. He immediately noticed that Toshi was wearing his Shinsengumi uniform.

He held out a bag toward the young violet haired boy.

Taking it, little Soujiro looked inside and noticed the small balls of candy. His eyes quickly lit up. "Thank you Mr. Hijikata." His smile bright.

"We should go." Was all Toshi said as he turned to leave. A smiling boy following behind.

Keiko kissed his for head. "I'll miss you Soujiro, and don't forget me."

Soujiro smiled. "When I'm older, I'll come find you and we'll be together again." He said to her giving her a hug.

"I'll be waiting." She said smiling back.

"Bye Aya." Soujiro said with a smile.

"Take care Soujiro." She said with a wave.

"Are you going to miss this place?" Toshi asked.

"No, just the Keiko and Aya." He answered, looking back at Keiko and Aya.

"So Soujiro, is this going to be your first time going to the capitol?" Yamanami asked as Toshi and Soujiro exited into the street.

Soujiro nodded.

"We'll Kondo maybe you should tell him what it's like." Yamanami suggested.

"Your right." Kondo said with a smile. "Come little one." Kondo said signaling to Soujiro.

"You say little one, as if you're an old man." Soujiro said running over to him. "You can't be that much older then Mr. Hijikata."

"Your also right." Kondo held out his hand to the small boy, which he quickly grabbed. They walked in front of the other two, Kondo telling Soujiro about the capitol.

"I can't believe we're already fathers." Yamanami stated chuckling.

Toshi glared over at his friend.

"At least now you have the paige you so desperately needed." He continued.

Toshi glared again.

"Isn't that why you brought him with us?" Yamanami asked waving at Soujiro who had turned around and smiled at them.

"No, it wasn't." Toshi answered. "I brought him with us, cause there was no way I was leaving him there."

That made Yamanami smile. "I think if you wouldn't have brought him, either me of Kondo would have."

* * *

"I see he fell asleep." Yamanami stated as he walked next to Kondo. Kondo carried little Soujiro on his back, the little boy sleeping.

"He's very talkative." Kondo said. "Very happy child. If it's real I don't know, and if it's just something he uses to protect himself from others I don't know either."

"He's had a rough life, what do you expect?" Toshi stated from the other side of Kondo.

"It's a shame, that someone so young had to be put through something like this, tragedy after tragedy." Yamanami stated. "I mean he's only a couple f years younger then us, and been through more things that we can ever imagine."

"At the end it will either make him a stronger person, or it will break him." Toshi said looking at the sleeping boy, perched on Kondo's back.

"We'll since it's a new beginning for him, we'll just have to wait and see." Yamanami stated.

* * *

The smell of delicious food quickly woke up his mind. His mind knew he was moving, we'll not him but something under him. Even though his eyes where closer he could feel bright light on them.

Blinking a couple of times he looked around. First down at the head of black hair.

"Kondo?" He asked sleepily.

"Your awake Soujiro.' He heard the young man's voice. All of a sudden he was set down. That's when he started noticing the crowds of people. Men, women, and children crowded the streets. The sun was going down, and the sky was covered in purplish-pinkish, and orange hues.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"The capitol." Was all Kondo stated.

"Come on, Toshi and Yamanami went to go find an inn we can stay at tonight." Soujiro quickly put his little hands in Kondo's.

"We are in charge of finding the best food." Soujiro looked around, there where booths all around him. Some full of food, other's with games, and some with traditional festival masks.

His violet eyes looked around eagerly trying to take everything in.

"_So this is the capital." _Soujiro stated to himself.

"What about fried eel?" Soujiro asked.

"That sounds like a good idea." Kondo said making his was over to a fried eel stand.

"Four." Kondo signaled the owner.

With a nod the man complied. Soujiro felt, when Kondo let his hand go, his eye scanning the busy streets again.

He noticed the group of older boys all crowding a booth. Looking up at Kondo he debated.

"_It'll just be a minute." _Soujiro thought to himself. He quickly ran from Kondo's side and toward the crowd.

"Hey, Soujiro can you grab these fore me, while I pay?" Kondo looked down to look at the violet haired boy.

"Soujiro?" He asked spinning around completely, no sign of the boy anywhere.

"Crap, Toshi is going to kill me." He said out loud.

"For what?" He heard his friend voice from behind.

"Um, I got some fried eel." Kondo said handing one over to the amused looking Yamanami, then offering one to Toshi.

"Where's Soujiro?" Toshi asked looking at his friend and not taking the fried eel.

"Funny story…" Kondo began.

* * *

Did you like? Hope so….. 


	7. Childhood meetings

I apologize for taking so long in adding a new chapter. Christmas and New Years really cut into my time, but no more excuses and on with the story….

* * *

"Where's Soujiro?" Toshi asked looking at his friend and not taking the fried eel Kondo was offering him.

"Funny story…" Kondo began. "You see, we decided to get fried eel and when I turned to pay the man, Soujiro just…kinda…disappeared."

"What?" Toshi asked, an incredulous look clearly written on his face.

"Don't worry Toshi, we'll find him." Kondo sighed, trying to hand Toshi the fried eel again.

"I would have expected this from anyone else, except you Kondo." Toshi glared.

"He's right though, Toshi." Yamanami interrupted, fried eel completely gone. "Soujiro couldn't have gotten far."

Toshi took in his surroundings before glaring at his companions.

"No one said we would find him soon." Yamanami stated, glancing at Kondo's hand and snatching Toshi's fried eel for himself.

* * *

By the time he turned to make sure Kondo was still insight, it was too late. He was already mixed in with the crowds of people walking by, taking in the sight, sounds, and smell of the festival.

"Hey, cut it out!" Soujiro's head snapped in the direction on the voice. He noticed that it had come from the group of children he had seen earlier. Taking one last look back, he made his way over.

"I said cut it, Ayumu!" He heard the voice yell again.

Prying into the group of standing children, Soujiro looked on, as a girl a couple of years older then him was dragging a young boy by the ear.

Soujiro stood right in her path.

"Oh." She said stopping in front of the small boy.

"Ayumu, let go!" The boy whined again.

"Quiet, Susumu." She said turning to stare at him sternly. "Stop with all that racket, people are beginning to stare.

"Um, why are you pulling that boy by his ear?" Soujiro asked curiously.

The girl with dark black hair in a bun turned to look at him, her face tilted to the side with a smile.

"Actually this boy here." She began tugging his ear as if to emphasize. "Is my little brother Susumu."

"Little brother?" Soujiro asked cocking his head to the side as she had done.

"Yup, and I'm his older sister Ayumu." She said with a smile. "What's your name?"

"Soujiro." The violet haired boy answered smiling. "So what did he do?"

"We'll master had told us we could come to the festival as long as we stayed together, but Susumu here decided to run off by himself." She informed the curious boy.

"Master?" Soujiro questioned.

"Oh…we'll we're not suppose to talk about it." She sighed. "So are you here with someone? Or are you lost?" She asked, forgetting there was a fidgeting boy she was holding by the ear.

"Well…" Soujiro looked around for a minute. "Both."

"You're here with someone, and your lost?" She asked with a smile.

Soujiro just nodded.

"Now Susumu, I'm going to let you go.' She quickly let go of the red ear.

The boy had turned to look at his older sister and little Soujiro with a glare. His hand quickly reaching up to clutch his injured ear.

The boy had dark hair like his sister. His hair was longer in the back and close to the nape of his neck, the front of his hair partly covered one of his eyes, which we're also dark like his sisters. Even if Soujiro had never heard her say they were brother and sister, he would have known automatically.

"So did you get separated, from your mother and father?" The boy asked gruffly.

"I don't have a mother or a father." Soujiro stated softly.

"Everyone has a mother and a father." Ayumu stated.

"We don't." Susumu said angrily.

"That's enough of that Susumu, stop being a brat." She scolded.

"I'm not being a brat." He stated crossing his arms.

"Actually, I'm here with Mr. Hijikata." Soujiro informed happily.

"Mr. Hijikata?" Ayumu asked surprised. "Does he have long black hair, and a frown permanently placed on his lips?" She asked.

Soujiro nodded. "Do you know him?"

"No but Master said a man name Hijikata was going to come into the capital today to come visit. Master says Toshizo Hijikata, has dark hair that reaches the small of his back, and it is always in a ponytail, master also says he always has a frown. But master never said anything about a little boy though." She scratched her chin as in thought.

"Are you his son or something?" Susumu spoke again.

"Susumu, he said he didn't have a mother or a father, remember?" Ayumu teased.

"I thought you said he did." Susumu said, then sticking out his tongue at her.

'No." Soujiro stated laughing. "Mr. Hijikata is too young to have a son." He explained. "So is Mr. Yamanami and Mr. Kondo."

"So why are you with them?" Susumu asked, his voice irritated.

"We'll, Mr. Hijikata…."

"Soujiro!" The violet hair boy quickly turned to the sound of his named being called. His eyes quickly feel on an angry looking Hijikata.

"Is that Mr. Hijikata?" Ayumu asked.

Soujiro just nodded.

"For someone who looks so young, he looks pretty scary." She spoke.

"He doesn't look scary to me." Susumu said absentmindedly.

"Soujiro, there you are." Yamanami came up from behind Toshi, fried eel in his hand.

"We we're looking every where for you, you brat." Toshi said stopping in front of Soujiro anger clearly written on his face.

"Don't exaggerate, Toshi.' Kondo interrupted. "We just glanced over from where we stood at the eel stand, and saw him."

"If it wasn't for you we would have never been thinking about looking for him, he would have been with us in the first place." Toshi stated glaring at his friend. "And you, should have never left his side." He said turning to talk to Soujiro.

"I'm sorry." Soujiro stated quietly. "I-I just wanted to see what all the children where doing…I've never been around children my age…' Soujiro's violet eyes began to water.

Toshi let out a loud sigh. "Don't leave without telling us Soujiro, we were worried." Toshi reached out and tapped Soujiro head. "C'mon, just to make sure you stay close to me, you'll have to hold my hand."

Soujiro looked up at Toshi with a smile before reaching out and placing his pale hands into Toshi's slightly bigger had.

"Here, Soujiro." Yamanami said holding out the fried eel. "You must be hungry."

"Excuse me?" They all turned to look at the young girl.

"My Master is waiting for you." She said with a smile.

"Master?" Kondo asked.

"Yes, Master Ryoujin." She answered.

Toshi looked down at the girl. "_Master, huh?"_ Toshi said to himself. He glanced over at the small boy next to her, who seemed to be glaring daggers at him for no apparent reason.

"You may follow if you wish to see Master Ryoujin now." She quickly turned around and began to walk.

"You com'in or what?" Susumu asked turning and following as well.

"Guess we should just get it out of the way." Kondo stated.

"Yeah , yeah." Toshi said beginning to walk, Soujiro's hand still clutched in his.

* * *

The sun had finally set as the reached a large house by a river.

"Ah, so your finally here." A women in her early thirties appeared in front of the house, wearing a white yukata.

"Nice to see you again k…" Yamanami began.

"Ryoujin." The women interrupted.

"Yes, that's what I meant." Yamanami stated.

"Where is Ryoujin?" Kondo asked looking about.

"Why don't you come in, we'll talk once you've had some tea, or sake." She said with a smile. She turned quickly and headed in the house, her long loose brown hair following behind.

"So now that we have drunk to our fill, maybe you'd like to start." Toshi stated.

"Who's the boy?" She asked.

"No one that concerns you." He answered back.

She shrugged.

"What about you?" Kondo asked. "The last time I visited you had no kids to speak of."

"I still don't" She said. "But don't think me and Ryoujin didn't try." She said softly.

"Where is Ryoujin?" Yamanami asked, looking at his glasses for a minute before wiping them down on a handkerchief.

"Dead and buried." She simply stated. "So I decided to take up his name and continue his work."

"You know your fate if you get caught." Toshi stated looking hardly at her.

"Of course I do." She said glaring at the dark haired Shinsengumi member. "I'm looking at the same fate as my husband, but unlike him I will not be so careless."

"And those kids?" Toshi asked.

"That's all you young pups do." She said chuckling. "Ask questions."

All three stayed quiet.

"I'm training those kids as shinobi." She said looking down at her tea.

"And there family?" Kondo asked.

"Dead, they we're brought to me by their mother, she died 2 days later." She informed.

"How?" Kondo spoke up again.

"Father was killed by loyalist, and the mother was poisoned by her loyalist bitch of her sister." She said taking a sip of her tea.

"How long have you've been training them?" Yamanami asked.

"Ayumu is sixteen now, so since she was 11, and her thirteen year old brother since he was 8." She gave a large sigh. "Ryoujin would be upset about this, he usually stars training them at a very young age."

"So why are we here?' Toshi asked finally.

"Information, my young pups, information."

* * *

"So, how long have you've been with Mrs. Ryoujin?" Soujiro asked. His feet dangling off the side of the walkway. They sat by the river, where Toshi had told him to stay.

"5 years." Ayumu answered, keeping an eye on her brother that was walking on the other side of the river.

"Oh." Soujiro said softly.

"So why are you traveling with the members of the Shinsengumi?" Ayumu asked turning to stare at the small violet eyed boy sitting next to her.

"Mr. Hijikata, took me away, to give me a new life."

"Just like momma tried to do for us." She said her smile no longer present. "Susumu doesn't like talking about our parents, I guess that's why he so angry all the time."

"Angry?" Soujiro asked confused.

"Yes angry." She stated glancing toward her brother who had sat down near the edge of the river.

"When you don't talk about things that are bothering you, you just become angry." She explained. "Since Susumu doesn't want to talk about what happened to our parents, he just seems mad most of the time."

"So if it makes him angry not to talk about it, why doesn't he just talk." Soujiro asked still perplexed.

"Because if he talks about it, it'll hurt to much, so instead he chooses to be angry."

"Your not angry." Soujiro stated. "So who did you talk to?" The violet eyed boy asked.

"I talked to Susumu, but that only made him madder." All of a sudden her gaze flickered over to her brother, who was walking again this time by the rows of cherry blossom trees that were a few feet from the edge of the water.

"I worry about him a lot you know, I feel like I'm losing him." She said softly.

Soujiro just stared at her, his ten year old mind trying to find meaning in her words. "_How can you lose someone, who's right there?"_ He asked himself.

Glancing back at Susumu, he noticed he was walking closer to the edge, hand placed on the skinny trunk of the cherry blossom tree.

All of a sudden, the young dark haired boy had lost his footing.

"Susumu!" Soujiro yelled.

But the boy had never made it into the flowing river.

"Ayumu." Soujiro looked over to his side, but Ayumu was already making her way over the bridge and to the other side of the bank where Susumu was.

Soujiro quickly got up and followed. Reaching the boy, Soujiro noticed why Susumu had not fallen into the deep river.

A small silver knife was embedded into the cherry blossom tree, and it had passed through Susumu's yukata, which pinned his arm to the tree preventing him from falling in.

"Are you okay, Susumu?" Ayumu was quickly kneeling in front of her brother.

Susumu quickly reached back and pulled out the small knife.

"I don't need your help." He growled, throwing dagger in front of the kneeling Ayumu.

"You would have fallen in the river." Ayumu stated grabbing the dagger and hiding it in one of the folds in her orange and yellow kimono.

"I know how to swim." He growled again.

"The current would have been too strong." She stated easily again.

"I don't need you watching over me!" he yelled before stomping off toward the house.

"Ayumu?" Soujiro called softly.

"My worst fear is coming true." She stated just as softly. "Come, Soujiro." She said standing up and heading toward the bridge.

Soujiro looked at the retreating girl a sadness for her shown in his deep violet eyes.

* * *

"The girl will be an excellent shinobi in a couple of years." Ryoujin stated.

"And the boy?" Kondo asked.

"He has too much anger, but if he learns how to control it he will be good, not as good as his sister, but good enough." She looked down at her empty tea cup.

"After them, there will be no more from the house of Ryoujin." She stated standing up.

"They'll be at your disposal, when the time comes." She sighed again. "What about that boy?" She asked curiosity getting the best of her.

"I don't know yet." Toshi answered, honesty showing in those dark eyes.

"Yes you do…' She stated with a smile. "Your other half just refuses to except that option." She smiled again. "I went through the same thing when they we're brought to me."

"Why did you make that choice?' Toshi asked.

"I guess I was selfish, lonely,… or maybe deep down I wanted to give them something to hold onto." She stated, he smile faltering a little.

"Selfish is more believable." Toshi stated getting up and leaving to room.

"So, how long will you be staying?" She asked leaning against the open shoji.

"We leave tomorrow." Yamanami answered.

"Your welcome to stay here, Ryoujin always thought was would have our own kids, as you can imagine there is plenty of room to fill." With another smirk, she left the room.

Toshi headed out to the front of the house, the light of the festivals could still be seen.

"You know, you shouldn't try to sneak up on people." Toshi said without turning around.

But no one spoke.

"I know your there, I can hear you breathing." Toshi said again, annoyance in his voice.

"Ryoujin taught me how to control my breathing, so it's impossible for you to hear me breath." A voice answered back.

Toshi turned around to see the dark haired boy standing behind him glaring.

"You should have stayed hidden, and never said anything." Toshi informed. "I thought it was a squirrel or something."

Susumu just glared harder at the back of his head, before turning away and stomping off.

Toshi walked to the dirt road, and headed toward the center of the festival. He could hear foot steps on the ground behind him, but he didn't have to see, to know who is was.

Holding out his hand, he heard the footsteps quicken and then a small hand was placed into his.

* * *

Did you enjoy, hope so. Anyway I'll try to add another chapter as soon as possible.

Next chapter: Soujiro is introduced to his new home, and his new duties….


	8. Fire Works

I must apologize again for taking so long in updating my story. Thanks for your reviews, and here you go….

* * *

The smell of bonfire wood and food surrounded everything around the two. They sat quietly together in front of the temple, behind the stands and the main street that were crowded with people.

He looked down at the wooden cat mask that he clutched in his small pale hands. The mask was painted white, with black, red and yellow detailing.

"Mr. Hijikata?" The boys small voice was just above a whisper.

Toshi just turned his head slightly to acknowledge the small boy.

"Do you have any siblings?" He asked still looking down at the mask.

"A brother." Was all he stated.

"What's it like?" The small boy spoke again.

"What's what like?" Toshi asked still starring at him.

"To have a brother…' He trailed off.

Toshi sighed. He hadn't seen his brother in years and they didn't exactly leave on best of terms.

"It must be great." The child next to him said more to himself then Toshi. "Having someone always there watching out for you, protecting you….someone to love you, and someone for you to love back." He turned his head his violet boring into Toshi's. "Is that what is was like with you and your brother.

"Yes." Toshi answered.

"Since they lost their parents Susumu seems to hate his sister Ayumu.' The violet haired boy looked back down at the mask he held. "I don't get how you can hate the only other person you have in this world… What I wouldn't give to have that…"

Toshi looked at Soujiro for a moment. "_Maybe I should write to my brother…"_ Toshi thought to himself.

"C'mon." Toshi said getting up.

"Huh? Where we going?" He asked turning to stare at Toshi.

"The fire works will be starting soon." Was all Toshi said as he walked away.

"Fire works?" Soujiro asked as he ran after the fleeting long haired man.

Walking back toward the Ryoujin's house, they stopped in front of the river bank.

* * *

"I thought we were going to see fire works?" Soujiro asked looking around.

"We are." Toshi answered.

"Ay, I see your back." The heard Kondo's voice behind them.

"Kondo, look." Soujiro quickly got up and ran toward the man. "Mr. Hijikata got it for me.

"We'll, let me see you put it on." Kondo said with a big smile.

Smiling he did as he was told.

"Oh my," Kondo said in mock surprise. "You look exactly like a small kitty." Kondo laughed. "Mr. Yamanami would love to see you, he's in the back, maybe you should sneak up on him, you wouldn't want to scare him by running back there screaming." Kondo suggested knowing full well that sending to boy to sneak up on Yamanami would scare him also.

Nodding quickly, Soujiro headed for the back.

"That was nice of you Toshi.' Kondo said sitting down on the soft grass next to Toshi.

"You shouldn't encourage him to miss behave." Toshi answered looking at the dark river.

"I think he has a right to misbehave. His been through enough not to, beside he's just giving Yamanami a little scare." Kondo chuckled.

"Looking at the kid makes me think about my own life." Toshi stated pulling out a blade of grass.

"We've only just begun." Kondo stated. "We're pups just like he is, and just like us we've had to grow up quicker." Kondo sighed. "That's what happens when the weight of people around you are on your shoulder's."

"I keep forgetting that I'm only 18." Toshi answered.

"We'll one wouldn't know it the way you behave." A female voice interrupted.

"I was wondering when you would emerge again, Ryoujin." Kondo said turning to greet the women.

She stood next to the two teens who sat talking.

"I behave as my age calls for." Toshi answered annoyed.

"Ay yes, and that's with a stick logged in your…" But she was quickly cut off.

"AhhHHH!!."

"I think Soujiro found Yamanami." Kondo stated with a laugh.

"I think so too." Toshi stated.

"Sorry, Mr. Yamanami." They heard as Soujiro's voice got closer to where they sat.

'It's o.k. Soujiro, I know you didn't do it on purpose." Yamanami emerged from the back, His yukata covered in dirt, and attempting to straighten his glasses that sat crookedly on his nose, his dark brown hair in disarray.

'Sorry.' Soujiro apologized again, looking up at Yamanami, his violet eye's wide and on the brink of tears.

"I said it was o.k." Yamanami said patting to small boy on the head. "Why don't you do inside and fetch Ayumu and Susumu before the fire works start."

Soujiro nodded and ran inside.

Limping over to the group he sat down next to Toshi, Kondo and Ryoujin were sitting on the other side.

The minute he sat down Kondo began to snicker, and Ryoujin began to laugh, looking over at Toshi he noticed a smirk on his lips, Yamanami just blushed.

* * *

Soujiro walked into the house and just as he was about to open the shoji Ayumu walked by him, tears streaming down her face. Looking into the room he saw Susumu sitting on the ground with a bloody nose.

"Susumu? Are you o.k.?" Soujiro asked quietly as he made his way into the room.

"Go away!" Susumu yelled wiping to blood off with the sleeve of his blue yukata.

"Your bleeding." Soujiro said moving over to the low table and grabbing a napkin. Sitting down next to him he handed it to him.

Snatching it away Susumu turned to glare at Soujiro. "You can go away now."

"What happened?" Soujiro asked, ignoring Susumu's command to leave him alone.

"None of your business, now leave!." He yelled again.

"Your lucky to have a sister…" Soujiro began. He was cut off when Susumu shoved him harshly.

"What do you know about anything!" Susumu yelled again.

Soujiro was shocked for a minute. "I know that you need to stop being mad at your sister, she's the only one you have in this world." Soujiro yelled back forgetting that the older boy had shoved him.

"Soujiro!" A Voice grabbed his attention.

Soujiro turned to see Toshi leaning against to opened shoji.

"Mr. Hijikata…"

"Go outside the fire works are about to start." Toshi stated.

"But, Susumu…"

"Will be fine, I'll take care of the bleeding." Toshi interrupted.

Soujiro nodded slightly, and took a look back at Susumu who now was looking down at his hands.

"O.k." Soujiro said quietly. "Susumu," He called softly. "Hurry up so you can see the fire works with your sister and me."

Susumu looked up surprised.

The violet hair boy smiled then looked up at Toshi. "You too Mr. Hijikata, you said "we" were going to watch the fire works, not just us while you sit around inside."

"Yeah, yeah." Toshi answered. And with that Soujiro down the hall and toward the front door.

"What happened?" Toshi asked walking over to a sitting Susumu.

"None of your business." Susumu stated.

Taking the boy's chin into his hand he lifted his head to see the damage.

"It's just bruised, at least your sister didn't break your nose." Toshi said a smirk on his lips.

Susumu pulled away to glare at Toshi.

"You should be nicer to Soujiro, he's a good kid who's gone through a lot." Toshi stated moving over to a bucket of water in the far end of the room and dunking a rag into it.

"He's just some stupid kid." Susumu said glaring still.

"Just like you." Toshi stated squeezing out the excess water from the rag. Walking back toward Susumu, he tossed him the rag. "Put this on your nose, bleeding should stop."

"And that dumb kid knows what he's talking about." He commented. "Your more alike then you think."

"Are you done preaching?" Susumu asked.

"He has no siblings, his mother is dead and his father sold him off to a brothel in Shimabara. He has nothing and he still manages not to hate or blame anyone for his misery, even though he should. While your angry at the only person who cares for you, and knows what your going through." Toshi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Now hurry up, I think the fireworks all ready started." With that Toshi left.

Hearing the explosions all ready cover the skies he headed out. The moon was high and the sky was a blanket of dark blue, stars covered the sky. Another loud noise and colors exploded around them. He looked at the group.

Ryoujin still stood looking up at the sky, Kondo sitting on the ground next to her, Soujiro sitting next to him, he couldn't see the boys face but he knew it had to be lit up with a smile. There was an open space next to Soujiro which he assumed it was for him, then sat Yamanami. In front of them and closer to the Bank sat Ayumu.

Walking over he sat in the empty space between Soujiro and Yamanami.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Susumu making his way toward Ayumu. He stood for a minute next to her, before he finally sat down. Toshi noticed the surprised look in her face when she noticed who was sitting next to her. She smiled for a minute and then turned back to look at the sky.

Feeling eyes on him, he looked down at a smiling Soujiro. He was right, Soujiro's whole face was lit up like the colorful explosions covering the sky.

* * *

"So you leave today." Ryoujin stated leaning against the door.

"We have to prepare, and besides we have to recruit new men for the Shinsengumi, and who knows how long it will take." Toshi answered back.

"Yes, your master can be quite stubborn." She said walking toward the dark haired teen. "The time will come, when you won't be able to run away from you destiny."

"No one is running away." He hissed at her.

"When the time comes will you be able to do it?" She asked softly.

"Yes." He answered.

"Will they?" She glanced her brown eyes toward the other two men he stood packing.

"They will do what they have to…" Toshi answered her, beginning to pack again.

"I believe Kondo would, but what about Yamanami?" She asked with a smirk. "His heart may not be pure, and your ages now completely shadow what you men really are. But Yamanami still clings to humanity, he just clings to tighter then you and Kondo." Her eyebrow raised in question when Toshi did not answer.

"You know what I say is correct." She stopped for a moment. "And what about that boy, Toshi?"

"What about him?" Toshi glared at her.

"Will he become a little death dealer as you?" She smiled. "The prodigy of a man who will kill his master to save Japan?" She asked chuckling.

Toshi in a swift movement had a hand wrapped around her throat. Tight enough to grab her attention.

"I suggest you let go pup." She said smiling again.

"Listen to me, Ryoujin." Toshi growled. "I will do what ever I have to do, whatever."

"What if your wrong about him?" She asked, her smirk completely gone.

"You said it yourself." Toshi stated, hand still around her pale throat.

"What if I'm wrong?" She asked.

"You have too much pride to sell me false information, you know we're right about him." He said lowly. His eyes turned to look at his two companions who were still packing and hadn't noticed what was going on.

"They will be ready soon." She said tugging back a little. "Give me a few more years to train them, then they will be at your disposal. I'm sure that by the time I'm done, you will also be finished…" She smiled again.

* * *

"Hey Ayumu." Soujiro greeted as he walked into the garden.

"Morning, Soujiro." She greeted. "Are you already leaving?"

"Yeah, Mr. Hijikata said he wants to make it there by sun down." Soujiro smiled. "Where's Susumu?" He asked looking around.

"He's training." Ayumu answered.

"Oh?" Soujiro asked.

"I made you something." She handed over a small pouch. "Some food for your trip, hope you like it."

Soujiro nodded with a smile. "So what is he training for?"

"To be a shinobi, so am I." She answered looking up into the clear blue sky.

"Why would you want to be a shinobi?" Soujiro asked sitting down next to her.

"Ryoujin said it was what we were born to be." Ayumu said softy.

After a couple of minutes looking up into the clear skies Soujiro spoke.

"I should go, there probably waiting for me." Soujiro said with a smile.

"Bye Soujiro, it was nice meeting you." She said returning the smile.

"Tell your brother I said bye." Soujiro said, turning and heading to the front of the house.

* * *

"Now let go pup." Her voice hard. "You won't have to contact me when it's done, I'm sure it will reach me ears." He finally let go after his eyes connected with violet standing right behind her.

"Mr. Hijikata…?" Soujiro asked in a whisper.

"Go tell Kondo and Yamanami we're leaving now." His said dismissively.

Soujiro just looked over at Ryoujin, who had not made eye contact with him and nodded.

"You should have kept your hand around my throat." Toshi focus was drawn to Ryoujin. "So he would have a first hand view of what you really are, of what…" She leaned over to whisper in his ear. "What you will mold him into."

He glared at her again.

"If your wrong, Ryoujin. I will be back." He said coldly.

"Ryoujin!."

They both turned to see a smiling Kondo.

"We hope to see you again soon." He spoke up again.

"My doors will always be opened." Ryoujin said with a smile.

"For the Shinsengumi?" Yamanami asked with a smirk.

"For my friends." She answered back.

Toshi walked by her and towards his companion, he noticed Soujiro had not looked at him.

"Come Soujiro." Kondo said down to the violet hair boy. "Tell me what you thought about your first festival."

"Yes Soujiro." Yamanami joined in. "I'm interested too."

"So Toshi, we're almost home." Kondo stated.

"Your point?" Toshi asked glancing over at Kondo who had a sleeping Soujiro on his back.

"Will he be starting his paige duties?" Kondo asked.

"In a couple of days." Toshi answered. "When it is done."

Immediately They noticed Yamanami freeze. "When what is done?" He asked softly.

"Our job." Toshi answered.

"So we're sure?" Kondo asked.

Toshi just nodded.

"When?" Yamanami asked.

"Tonight." Toshi answered coldly.

"So soon?" the bifocal man spoke up again.

"Tonight might be the only chance we have." Toshi answered. "He thinks we are returning tomorrow night, so we should take advantage of it."

"But…are we really going to do this?" Yamanami whispered.

"Yes."

* * *

They stood there, looking at the bloody shoji on the ground, a male laying next to it covered in the same blood.

He looked around the room, blood spattered in every direction, even on his black clothing he could still see a wet mark, which he knew was blood.

"It's done." Another man dressed in black whispered to him.

Taking off the black material that covered his mouth, his lips in a grim line.

"So it is." He answered his companion.

"We must go." Another answered stepping away from the darkness and into the light of the moon.

The first who had spoken looked at his other two companions, his eyes shone in shame, hurt, and another emotions his friends refused to acknowledge. With a look toward the bloodied man on the floor he turned and left.

"He's right Toshi, we should go." He felt a reassuring pat on his shoulder before he was standing there alone with the corpse.

He frowned for a minute before turning and leaving the scene.

* * *

He had heard them leave a few minutes after they had laid him down on a mat. For a minute he thought he was being abandoned again, which obviously wouldn't be a shock to him. To be honest it shocked him when he had woken up earlier in the capital and they had still been there.

He rolled over to the side and looked at the painted beige wall in front of him.

"_I wonder where they went?"_ He said lifting his small hand to trace over the small cracks on the wall.

"_And why are we sleeping in an inn? I thought we we're going to Mr. Hijikata's home." _He thought to himself.

"_I wonder what's it like?, Mr. Hijikata's home." _The rolled over on to his back and looked up at the beige ceiling.

"_Maybe it's really big, and it has a million different rooms and I can sleep in a different one every night. Or maybe it's in front a river like Mrs. Ryoujin, with a garden. Maybe it's really small and cozy just for the two of us. With a small garden, and a little stream. Little shops just a little ways from the house." _A smile lit up his whole face.

"_I hope I'm happy."_ He thought for a brief minute.

"_Wait? since when has happiness been something important in my life? I've never had it so I don't know what it feels like. But I feel nice when I'm with Mr. Hijikata and the others. I feel safe and protected, cared for…but is that the feeling I've been missing?"_ He sighed, his mind no longer childlike, and it has been that way since his mother died.

"Give him some time Toshi, he just needs time." Soujiro ears knew that was Kondo voice. They were back from whatever they had gone to do.

"Get some rest Kondo, we leave tomorrow." He heard Toshi's voice from the closed shoji.

"I know it wasn't easy for you to do either." Kondo stated. "Just as it wasn't easy for him or me."

"I know." Toshi stated softly.

Soujiro quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Hearing the shoji open he heard a couple of grunts and movement. Opening just one of his eye's a little, he saw Toshi standing with his back to the small body dressed in black clothing.

Soujiro noticed dark splotches clothing, like if he had been wet and it had dried.

Suddenly he knew what it was…dried blood.

For some reason he just knew, something from his younger years had filed that smell away in his memory. It was a smell he would, could never forget.

"_Why does Mr. Hijikata have blood on his clothing? Is he hurt? If he is do the other's know, or is he hiding it from them." _Millions of questions ran threw his mind. But the answer quickly came when he noticed the top of the black out fit had been taken off, and there stood a shirtless Toshi. No marks, or wounds, a few healed scars on his back but that was all could little Soujiro see.

"_If it's not his, then who is it? And why didn't I hear Mr. Yamanami?" _Soujiro asked himself.

His mind was over flowing with so many questions that he wanted answers too, but his body was fighting to go to sleep, and feeling his eyes droop he knew his body had won, the last image was the sword Toshi had leaned up against the wall that he had not noticed before.

* * *

Sorry I know this was suppose to include Soujiro starting paige duty but I thought I would leave a whole chapter for that.

Hope you enjoyed and again I apologize for taking so long.

Next chapter: Soujiro's new home isn't what he expected. Also he noticed things have changed between the three older males.


	9. Demon

Sorry for taking so long in writing a new chapter but I've been blocked about how to continue the story also I thought people had lost interest but to my surprise people kept reviewing and asking for more.…anyways I hope you enjoy and continue to review which I really appreciate…

* * *

"Dammit Soujiro!" The loud yell was heard throughout the courtyard. 

"I'm sorry…" A small voice was heard apologizing before small steps were heard scurrying away.

"You know Toshi, you shouldn't make a child cry." His friend walked in with a small smirk on his face.

"You know Yamanami that this has nothing to do you with you?" Toshi grumbled back as he looked down at his soaked yukata.

"I assume at your age you know how to use the bathroom…" His friend commented back, smirk still plastered on his face.

Toshi finally glared at his childhood friend before grumbling again under his breath about brats and spilled tea.

"You know Toshi, you weren't that great of a paige yourself, as I recall." He friend said taking off his glasses and rubbing them softly on his yukata.

"Get Out!" Toshi growled.

"Fine, fine… just to let you know though Kondo should be bringing in new recruits soon." Yamanami looked out towards the open shoji, "He looked really upset by the way." He commented before receiving another glare from his friend before he left.

Toshi looked down at the wet rice paper sprawled all over the low table then at himself again. "Damn you as well Yamanami." He stated before getting up and heading outside to the courtyard.

* * *

" _I don't want to go back!" _His voice screamed at him. _"but all I do is disappoint him and mess up…what I'm I suppose to do." _Tears were on the verge of falling from the bright violet eyes, but he wouldn't cry, he couldn't cry. The more he thought about going back there, the more he wanted to cry, but the tears refused to fall. 

Throwing his head back he looked up at the sky. _"I can see the sky" _He thought to himself.

"Soujiro!" He heard a voice call from behind him.

Quickly he turns to see a still wet Hijikata and a sour look on his face.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Hijikata?" Soujiro small form turned around completely to face him.

"Listen, I'm sorry…" He began but little Soujiro didn't allow him to finish.

"I'm sorry!" Soujiro interrupted. "I was curious, I wanted to see what you we're writing about and the tea slipped…I didn't mean to…"

"Soujiro," Toshi began again.

"I-I just wanted to see, I don't know how to write myself so I just wanted to see how you wrote and…Sorry." Soujiro continued.

"Soujiro" Toshi said more firmly.

"Just don't send me back!" Soujiro yelled all of a sudden.

Toshi froze for a moment. "Don't send you back where?" He asked stepping closer to the now shaking boy.

"Back to her…" He answered back softly.

"Back to Shimabara?" He asked coming to a stop in front of the violet haired boy.

Soujiro nodded, and kept his eyes to the floor as he felt the man come closer.

"Why would I send you back there." Hijikata asked his voice hard.

"B-because all I do is make you mad at me, and I mess up a lot, and spill things on you…so why would you want me around?" Soujiro answered his voice soft.

"Come on." Toshi finally said after a few minutes.

"Where?" Soujiro's head quickly shot up in surprise.

Toshi stretched out his hand and patted the silky head of hair affectionately. " I would never send you back there, Soujiro." Toshi stated softly. "Now come on."

They walked across the courtyard and to the front of a closed shoji. Toshi pulled the shoji opened and it revealed a kneeling Yamanami who sat looking surprised at the outburst.

"Toshi, Soujiro, how can I help you?" He asked looking at the smiling Soujiro and answering with a smile of his own.

"I want you to teach him how to read and write." Toshi answered briskly.

Soujiro looked up at Toshi with a surprised look before glancing at Yamanami questioningly.

"Of course Toshi, it would be my pleasure." Yamanami answered back, hiding a wider smile.

"You want me to read and write Mr. Hijikata?" Soujiro questioned him.

"Now you won't have to hang over my shoulder and spill tea on me." Toshi stated seriously.

Soujiro blushed slightly. "Thank You Mr. Hijikata." He bowed slightly. "And you too Mr. Yamanami for accepting." This time he bowed toward the kneeling man.

"Again it's my pleasure." Yamanami answered.

"So when do we start." Soujiro asked excitedly.

"Right now, well that is unless Toshi has some other things for you to do." Yamanami stated looking at Soujiro then Toshi.

"Do you need me to do something for you Mr. Hijikata, maybe get you more tea?" Soujiro asked happily.

"No, no that's fine you can stay here and begin your lessons." Toshi stated sputtering a little at the mention of more tea.

"Well then I guess we should get started." Yamanami stated smiling at the violet haired boy.

"What will you teach me first?" Soujiro asked excitedly.

At that Toshi turned to leave, but felt small arms wrap themselves around him from behind.

"Thank you again Mr. Hijikata." He heard Soujiro mumble into the small of his back before he the young boy pulled himself away and take a seat in front of Yamanami.

Toshi smiled a little to himself and left.

* * *

He wasn't sure how much time had passed as he sat there and listen to Yamanami speak and watching the strokes of his brush for the different letters, he sat there patiently and studied the graceful strokes before he copied onto his own rice paper. 

"Very good Soujiro, the way I see it you learn quickly if you practice hard enough and study in a couple of months you should be as fluent as Toshi or I." Yamanami praised with a smile.

"I can't wait to start writing, maybe I'll be as good as Mr. Hijikata." Soujiro said looking up at the bifocal man with a bright smile.

After a few minutes of silence noise could be heard just outside of the shoji.

"what's going on?" Little Soujiro asked.

"It's probably the Kondo with the new recruits." Yamanami answered back. "Would you like to go see?"

Soujiro nodded eagerly and followed his new teacher out into the courtyard. As they made it outside they noticed the men that were lined across on the other side. Soujiro's violet eyes ran across all of the men that line up. Some we're rugged looking and tough, scars lined there faces, while others looked like they wouldn't hurt flies.

"Are these really the new recruits?" Soujiro asked looked up at Yamanami.

"Yes there are, they come from all villages around for a chance to join the Shinsengumi." He answered also looking at the new members.

"Can we get a closer look?" Soujiro asked excited.

"Yes, just for a little we still have more to go over." Yamanami stated.

Soujiro nodded eagerly before running ahead toward the group of men.

"So Toshi what do you think?" Toshi heard his friends voice from behind him. He turned a little before nodding to his friend.

"Mr. Kondo!" He heard a small voice yell from behind. Both men turned to see the violet haired boy running toward them, smile plastered on his face.

"Ah, hello Soujiro." Kondo answered when the boy reached them.

"How was your trip? You were gone for a long time." Soujiro asked violet eyes trained on Kondo.

"Very well, Soujiro and how has being a paige worked out?" Kondo asked smile on his own face.

"Um, it's o.k. I guess…" Soujiro answered blushing.

"Has Toshi been giving you a hard time?" Kondo asked in a reprimanding tone.

"N-no, Mr. Kondo. Mr. Hijikata has been very nice to me, he even told Mr. Yamanami to teach me how to read and write." He said with bright violet eyes.

"That's very good Soujiro." Kondo said patting the young boys head.

" So Kondo, Toshi, what do you want us to now." Yamanami asked coming to stand next to his two friends.

"Well it has been a while since I've sparred." Toshi said with a small smirk.

"Yes, I haven't had a good spar in a while either, how about you Yamanami?" Kondo asked.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to get in a little exercise before going back to work teaching Soujiro here." Yamanami stated.

"Can I watch?" Soujiro asked.

"No." Toshi answered quickly.

"Why not?" Soujiro asked with a pout.

"C'mon Toshi let him watch." Kondo argued.

"I must a agree with Toshi here, Kondo maybe he should go back to his room and study." Yamanami pushed.

"But I want to watch." Soujiro began again.

"No." Toshi answered again.

Soujiro looked up at Toshi with hurt violet eyes. Toshi quickly tried to avoid his gaze so he wouldn't have to look at the small child, before a heard a huff and the footsteps of the young boy fade away.

"I think he's mad at you." Kondo said watching the young boy disappear to the back of the large courtyard.

"C'mon." Toshi stated brushing off Kondo's comment. With a glance toward the direction of where little Soujiro disappeared off towards he turned and made his way to the new recruits.

* * *

Violet eyes popped open in surprise. He heard dozens of footsteps running just on the other side of his closed shoji. Sitting up on his mat he mad his way over and slowly opened the shoji just enough for a violet eyes to take in what was going on. Peeking through he saw as men ran across the courtyard swords in hand. Finally getting up he through opened the shoji and stepped out onto the walkway curious as to what all the commotion was about, that was when he had seen Toshi run by, sword already in hand and making his out of the compound, men following behind. He asked himself. _"Did something happen?" _He quickly followed them out of the compound with out being seen, staying close to the shadows. He moved quietly trying to keep up but as the men ran they began to get farther and father away from him.he thought fiercely. 

He continued to run, breath coming harsh and panting, sweat rolled of his body. He heard the scream of men before he saw them. There they stood men with swords drawn attacking, stabbing, killing with a look Soujiro had never seen in anyone's eyes. He saw how they fell to the ground blood spewing out of there body's and the sound they made as they breathed in the last breath that they would ever take.

He backed away, the smell of blood and everything that was going on around him was to much the small boy as he tried to take in the scene going on around him.

His eyes searched for a way to get out, anyway to get away from the death that surrounded him. That's when his eyes fell on his teacher. 

Soujiro's eyes followed the pale hands the gripped the hilt of the sword, his continued up the sleek metal weapon, but as his eyes reached the tip of the sword it was no where to be found, the body that was impaled at the end of it had obscured any sign of the rest of the sword.

"Soujiro!" He heard a voice call him. His eyes looked away from the sword and up toward the person holding it, violet eyes quickly connected with his teacher's. Soujiro couldn't look anymore he quickly continued to back away, before he turned and ran. He had to get away, to get away from the smell of blood, and the screams of dying men. He ran not knowing where he was going all that he knew was that he had to get away. His violet eyes closed, trying to erase the images that ran through his head. But it seemed fate didn't want him to forget, as his body quickly slammed in to what he felt like was a brick wall. His body quickly jerked back from the force and hit the ground his eyes unwilling to open due to the sharp pain he felt running through his body.

* * *

It had happened so quickly. One minute they where sparring, then a few hour later they were being attacked. They had made it to the clearing when they had saw the fighting going on they had quickly jumped in. He thought this has his sword impaled another man. Yamanami's eyes quickly scanned the area looking to make sure his comrades were fairing well when his eyes landed on a familiar head of violet. 

"Soujiro!" He quickly yelled toward the boy. _"I completely forgot to tell him to stay behind God I forgot he was there at all." _He voiced to himself.

The young boy quickly made eye contact but he saw the haunting look in the those violet depths before Soujiro turned and ran.

"Yamanami!" Hearing his name he quickly broke his thought just as a sword was coming down toward him, quickly he lifted his sword to block.

"Now is not the time to be entertained." He heard Toshi's voice a couple feet away.

"Soujiro." Yamanami yelled back to Toshi.

"What…about him?" Toshi asked busy defending himself form an oncoming attack.

"H-he's here!" Yamanami informed, his sword embedding itself into another man.

"What! Where?" Toshi's dark eyes searched frantically amidst the chaos searching for the violet haired boy.

"He ran Toshi," Yamanami answered .

"You must go find him." Kondo interrupted from where he fought.

Toshi quickly broke away from the fight disarming and killing anyone who got in his way.

_"Be o.k." _He told himself.

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly the pain ebbing away little by little. The first thing he saw was a person's feet. His eyes followed all the way up the dark clad body before meeting dark eyes. 

"Where do you think your going?" The voice asked.

Soujiro's body began to trembled as his eyes fell on the smirk of the man's dried lips.

"A pretty thing like you running around at night all alone. It's not safe." The man stated looking at the boy hungrily.

The boy slowly began to back away, he had seen that look on many men's faces and all he wanted to do was get away as fast as possible.

"Where you goin?" The man asked getting closer to the retreating boy.

Soujiro eyes looked around, trying to find any sign of an escape route, any sign of help but there was none.

The man once again he moved toward the child, this time ending down and snatching him up by his yukata.

"L-let me go!" Soujiro yelled, voice trembling. But his violet eyed held a twinkle of defiance as he stared into dark eyes.

"No I think I'll keep you." The man breathed huskily into his face.

Soujiro pleaded silently, eyes closed tight. When he heard a sickening wet noise come from the man that held him. Opening his eyes he was quickly dropped to the floor again, man falling on top of him. He looked at the man eyes completely vacant and absent. 

All of a sudden the body was moved away to reveal another dark eyed familiar man.

"Mr. Hijikata." Soujiro whispered disbelief. He took in the dark haired man's clothing, he could see dark marks which he knew had to be blood. It was the look in Toshi's eyes that scared him, the look of a demon. Unable to stare at those intense eyes any longer he looked down at himself and noticed that his own once white yukata was covered in dirt and now blood that he knew came from the lifeless man a few feet away.

"Soujiro!" A voice yelled from behind them. "Are you o.k.?" The voice called again.

Violet eyes trailed pass Toshi and to the two men running toward them both. Yamanami had reached the him first, Kondo standing next to Toshi.

"Are you o.k. Soujiro?" Yamanami asked, making sure there were no injuries to the boy.

Soujiro still did not answer, he continued to sit spaced out.

"Are you o.k. Toshi?" Kondo asked looking toward his friend. Toshi just nodded his eyes focused on the violet eyed boy who seemed lost and confused.

"Soujiro?" Yamanami called out softly.

Soujiro's eyes shot up to look at Yamanami with a look of recognition, as if he was looking at Yamanami for the first time.

"He's just in shock." Kondo stated looking down at the boy. Toshi still had not spoken.

"Come, Soujiro. Let's get you home." Yamanami said quietly. He went to pull the boy up off the ground but instead Soujiro pulled away and got up himself.

"I want to learn how to use a sword." Soujiro looking at Toshi in the eyes and walking away.

* * *

Again I want to apologize for taking so long, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	10. Saizo

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The sound of something dropping on the hard wood floor echoed through the courtyard.

"Again!" The voiced boomed.

Wood colliding against each other now floated through the air for a few minutes before the sound of something falling through the ground was heard again.

"Again!" The voice repeated.

The same scenario played out for a few hours before all sound ceased.

"So how is he doing?"

He leaned against the wall, catching his breath.

"He's determined." He answered back.

"But why?" The other asked.

"Not sure Kondo, not sure." He answered.

"I know Yamanami has a problem with this." Kondo stated glancing over.

"Make sure he gets his wrist bandaged." He said, dark eyes glancing over to the huddled figure on the floor.

"Of course Toshi." His friend assured before turning and heading for the violet haired boy.

"You o.k.?" Kondo asked as he glanced down to see the violet haired boy rubbing his wrist, bruises already forming.

The boy just nodded and continued to look down at his wrist.

"If your worried about your wrist now, wait and see what there going to look like when you start using a real sword." Kondo said with a smile as he leaned down in front of the boy and grabbed his wrist.

"Are you going to wrap them again?" Violet eyes looked up at him questioningly.

"Yes, but next time keep them on, it'll hurt less when we practice." He said grabbing the small wrist before beginning to bandage them.

"When will I get to practice with Mr. Hijikata?" Soujiro asked looking down at his wrist once more.

"Maybe once your able to hold a sword." He said wrapping up the young boys other hand.

"I don't know why you insist calling us Mr. Soujiro." Kondo continued. "We're actually not that quiet older then you are."

Soujiro shrugged his shoulders and continued to look down. "In Shimabara, they had wanted me to say that…"

"It's o.k. Soujiro, I understand." Kondo said patting the boys head.

"So…how did I…do?" Soujiro asked.

"Very well Soujiro, you've improved." Kondo said taking a seat on the hard wood floors.

'So what's the secret? Tell me, I did good." Soujiro bounced excitedly. "Tell me Mr. Kondo, please."

"Well since you did so well, I'll tell you what the secret is." Kondo said bringing his voice into a whisper. "Today it Toshi's birthday."

"Really?" The violet haired boy asked excitedly.

"Yes really." Kondo said with a smile.

"But Toshi doesn't like to celebrate it." Kondo stated patting the boy on the head.

"Why? Is it cause he thinks he's old?" Little Soujiro asked.

"Toshi just doesn't like to make a big deal about it." Kondo said with a smile.

"I want to get Toshi something." Soujiro said voice determined.

"Do you know what you want to get him?" Kondo asked.

Soujiro shook his head no.

"Tell you what, Yamanami said his going to the market." Kondo informed. "Maybe you can go with him and see if you see anything you would like to get for Toshi."

"Thank you Mr. Kondo." Soujiro said.

"By the way, when is your birthday?" Kondo asked.

Soujiro stood there thinking. He hadn't celebrated a birthday since his mom had died. "Um, next month." Soujiro stated sheepishly.

"And you weren't going to tell anyone?" Kondo asked.

"I'm just used to nobody caring." Soujiro said softly.

"Well we care Soujiro, always remember that." Kondo said hugging the boy.

"O.K. Mr. Kondo." Soujiro's voice muffled. "Now go and find Mr. Yamanami."

Soujiro nodded excitedly and with a final wave he headed out and went on his way to look for his teacher.

* * *

"Mr. Yamanami!" Soujiro called as he reached the closed shoji of Mr. Yamanami's room.

Pushing it opened he noticed that there was no one in the room.

"Mr. Yamanami!" He called again. Finally he closed the shoji and violet eyes scanned the surrounding area. After a few seconds of searching he finally caught sight of the bifocaled man heading toward the entrance of the grounds.

"Mr. Yamanami!." He called again running toward the man.

Turning Yamanami stopped as he saw the violet haired boy running towards him. "Hello Soujiro." He greeted.

"Hi Mr. Yamanami." Soujiro greeted as he reached him.

"What's the hurry?" Yamanami asked smiling.

"I wanted to go with you to the market." Soujiro said smiling brightly.

"I was actually going to the market to buy some new books for you, for your lessons." Yamanami told the child.

"I wanted to buy something for Mr. Hijikata." Soujiro informed. "I heard it was his birthday."

"Ah, I see you found out." Yamanami laughed. "Then, your are welcome to come along."

"Thank you Mr. Yamanami. I've been saving up to buy myself something, but I would prefer to by something for Mr. Hijikata." Soujiro stated beginning to walk along side Yamanami.

They continued to walk along the dirt road that lead into the lively market. The streets began to crowd as the reached there destination.

"So do you know what you want to get Toshi?" Yamanami asked glancing toward the boy.

"No, but maybe you can help." Soujiro suggested.

They continued to walk around glancing into to different shops. Violet eyes trailed excitedly over what to get. They stood in a shop currently, Yamanami purchasing what he needed while Soujiro walked around trying to decided what was best for Mr. Hijikata. Finally his eyes stopped in front of a medium wooden box that was a deep cherry colored. It was engraved with cherry blossoms painted in white and different pink tones. He looked at the box with interested before reaching for it and opening it. It had three glass vials in it, a pestle and mortar and other things that he hadn't a clue what they were for.

"All these things are used to make medicine, Soujiro." The Violet haired boy heard Yamanami's voice behind him.

"Really?" Soujiro asked.

"Yes." Yamanami answered with a smile.

"Do you think Mr. Hijikata will like it?" Soujiro asked eyes trained on the box.

Yamanami smiled to himself. After all Toshi had learned years ago about making medicine and was still learning.

"I think he would." Yamanami answered.

"Then this is what I want to get him." Soujiro beamed up at him.

Yamanami smiled before following the young boy to the store owner to pay for the gift.

* * *

Toshi sighed as he walked into his room. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep, but there was always something for him to do. So instead of dong what his body so desperately desired he sat down on one of the mats. At that moment his dark eyes collided with a medium size package that was wrapped in a dark violet cloth. Standing up again he walked over toward it and picked it up, before taking a seat again.

Unwrapping it the first thing he noticed was a note.

"_Happy Birthday Mr. Hijikata. P.S. your not old"_

_ Love Soujiro._

Toshi knew who it was from the minute he saw the hand writing. Soujiro always left little notes for him telling him to have a good day, or reminding him to do something, even apologizing for things the young boy had done.

Smiling he put down the note and looked at the box in front of him. He traced the blossom with his fingers before opening it and looked inside. His smile grew wider running his fingers softly over the vials.

"This must have cost him a lot." Toshi told himself.

Gabbing a piece of paper he grabbed a brush and some ink and began to write a note. When he was done he placed the bow down and made his way to Soujiro's room. It was already late and he knew Soujiro would be sleeping so he slipped the note under Soujiro's shoji and left back to his room.

Unknown to him little Soujiro had not fallen asleep yet he had been nervous about what Mr. Hijikata had thought about his present. So when he had seen a shadow pushing a note under his door, he waited till it retreated before scrambling up and snatching the note. Making his way over to his sleeping mat he sat down and opened to note.

"_Thank You."_

It was only two words but it brought happiness to the young boy. His mind finally at ease he laid down and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

"Dammit, his birthday is in two weeks and I still don't know what to get him." Toshi paced back and forth. "And on top of that I have that feast is the same day too."

"Toshi, the foods here." Kondo informed stepping into the room.

"What?" Toshi said brows furrowed.

"There out in back, they should be fat enough by the day of the feast." Kondo looked at Toshi who continued to pace back and forth. "Is something wrong?"

"What?" Toshi turned to look at his friend again.

"Is something wrong?" Kondo repeated.

"Oh, I'm just wondering what I should get for Soujiro on his birthday." Toshi answered.

"Oh, think about it, and if you can't decided you should just ask him." Kondo suggested.

Toshi glanced skeptically at Kondo before shrugging and continuing to pace about.

"Morning Mr. Hijikata, Mr. Kondo." Soujiro bounced happily into the room.

"Morning Soujiro." Kondo greeted.

"Hn." Toshi grunted.

"Do you have something for me to do, since I finish my classes with Mr. Yamanami." Soujiro asked.

"Go to the kitchen and grab the scraps, then feed them to the pigs." Toshi stated.

"Pigs?" Soujiro asked.

"Yes, there in the back and need to be fed." Toshi answered.

Soujiro nodded excitedly and headed toward the kitchen. The scraps sat in buckets just outside of the kitchen, grabbing the heavy load he dragged it all the way to the back we're he heard noises coming from the pen. Making his way over he saw three pigs two were medium sized and there rough pink skin covered in dirt and mud. The third pig was bigger then the other two and sat in the corner which was filled with mud.

"Hi!" Soujiro greeted happily. "I'm Soujiro." He dragged the bucket closer which quickly got the pigs attention he struggled to pick it up but finally he dumped it over letting the food fall into the pen which caused the pigs to make there way over and devour it. Soujiro stood there until they were completely done eating.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Soujiro said waving to the pigs with a smile, before dashing away to see if Mr. Hijikata needed him.

* * *

A couple of days later Soujiro went to feed the pigs as he has done since they had gotten there when he noticed the largest of the pigs had not moved to eat his daily scrap of food.

"What's the matter Shin?" Soujiro asked the pig who had still not moved. The pig just laid on his side and continued to ignore the food. He noticed that the pigs breathing was rough and labored as if it was in pain. Getting worried Soujiro left the pigs and left to get help.

"Hey Soujiro, what's the rush?"

Soujiro stopped in his tracks and looked up at Yamanami, "I think Shin is sick." Soujiro stated.

"Shin? Who's Shin?" Yamanami asked concerned that it could have been one of the children of the village.

"One of the pigs." Soujiro said worriedly.

"Pigs?" Yamanami asked, eyebrows raised.

Soujiro nodded before grabbing Yamanami's arm and dragging him toward to back. Yamanami stopped in front of the pen and noticed the pig that laid in the back panting.

"Can you help him?" Soujiro asked worriedly.

Yamanami sighed and entered the pen and after a couple of minutes of scrutinizing the sick pig he turned to the violet haired boy.

"Your friend Shin here is actually a girl." Yamanami said making his way out of the pen. "And she is pregnant."

Soujiro's violet eyes widen for a moment then smiled. "But she will be alright, right?" He asked.

"Yes Soujiro, she'll be fine." Yamanami answered. "I know one of the recruits use to work with animals, he should be able to help your friend.

Soujiro smiled and hugged Yamanami. " Thank you."

"Anytime Soujiro." Yamanami said patting the boys head. "Now Kondo is waiting for you."

Soujiro nodded and with one more glance to the pig pen he left.

"How's Shin?" The voice of the small child was heard calling through the courtyard.

He ran straight to the back and right for the pig pen after finishing his training session. Violet eyes searched the pen and finally fell on the pig who he was so concerned about before, but now Shin laid who happily with four piglets other piglets.

* * *

Everyday Soujiro would come and sit with the pigs, watching the older ones play in the mud and eat scraps, while the piglets slept and drunk there mother's milk.

"You're here again Soujiro?" Yamanami came up behind the boy, looking down in to the pig pen himself.

"Mr. Yamanami," Soujiro said turning to look at the dark haired man. "I was about to go over there now, I just wanted to make sure they ate."

Yamanami smiled at the child. "Well that's very kind of you Soujiro but now it's time for you class, no?"

"Yes, sorry." Soujiro turned back toward the pigs. "I'll see you guys later."

"Very good Soujiro." Yamanami praised. "That's all for today."

"Bye Mr. Yamanami." Soujiro waved and rushed out of the room, it was time for the pigs second feeding.

"Time to eat." He dragged the bucket of scraps to the front of the pig pen. "Here you go." As he was about to dump it he had noticed the pen seemed empty, only Shin and the babies were in there.

"Ikki, Seki!" He called. But the pigs had still not shown up. He opened the pen slowly and there was still no sign of the other missing pigs.

"_Where are they?" _Soujiro asked himself, worried that something happened to them. He rushed out of the pen and toward the open yard to see if he saw any sign of them.

"Soujiro." A voice called from behind.

"He turned and saw Toshi standing there, dark hair blowing in the wind.

"Mr. Hijikata." Soujiro answered back.

"I wanted to know, since your birthday is coming up in a few days…" Toshi trailed off. "What it is that you wanted."

Soujiro smiled but quickly remembered his lost friends.

"Mr. Hijikata have you seen Ikki and Seki?" He asked.

"Ikki, and Seki?" Toshi asked confused. "Who are they?"

"My friends, I went to the pig pen and they weren't there." Soujiro explained.

"The pig pen, what were children doing playing in a pig pen?" Toshi asked concerned now.

"They live there, Mr. Hijikata." Soujiro said.

"The cook didn't mention anything about children in the pig pen when they went to grab the pigs." Toshi stated absentmindedly.

"Why did the cook go grab Ikki and Seki?" Soujiro asked confused.

"Why would the cook grab your friends?" He asked now very confused.

"Ikki and Seki are pigs." Soujiro stated.

"He was going to use the pigs for the meal for tonight." Toshi explained not noticing the child's face drop.

"_Ikki, Seki?" _Soujiro realized what had happened. Soujiro shot out quickly and made his way to the kitchen area, he flung the door open only to be greeted by the sight of his friends laid on top of the wooden table butchered, there eyes completely blank.

"Ikki, Seki!" Soujiro screamed he backed away from the gory mess. He continued to back away eyes still trained on the dead pigs until he bumped into someone.

"Soujiro?" Kondo's voice called to him.

"Mr. Kondo?" Soujiro asked.

"It's time to eat come." Kondo said leading the boy away.

Soujiro walked not really realizing where he was being led to until he stood in front of the group of men that were now starring at the plate of food around the table.

"Here Soujiro." Kondo placed a plate of food in front of the young boy.

Violet eyes looked down at the food in front of him, but all he could see was the corpses of the dead pigs.

"Stop!" The boy cried out. All eyes fell on the violet haired child confusion written on everyone's face

"Your eating Ikki and Seki!" He yelled before reaching over and knocking a plate of food out of Toshi's hand.

"Soujiro." Toshi said his voice stern. "They are pigs, that is what they are for."

"They were my friends." Soujiro yelled tears wanting to fall from his eyes.

"They are pigs!" Toshi yelled. "Now stop this foolishness." Toshi grabbed another plate of food and pushed it toward the child again.

But Soujiro just looked down at the plate and knocked it out of his hand before running away and out into the courtyard.

* * *

He laid awake, ran falling steadily just outside of his shoji. He looked up at the ceiling lost in his thoughts.

"_Would they do the same to Shin and her babies? Would they eat them like they did Ikki and Seki." _Soujiro rolled over on to his side, violet eyes looking at his shoji.

"_I won't let them kill them." _Determined he got up and walked out of the room. The ran fell just a little harder as he stepped out into the courtyard, he made his way toward the back making his way to the pen. He reached the pen and was fully soaked through, his violet hair matted from the rain.

"Shin." He said quietly. He pushed open the pen and walked in. The pig lifted his head to acknowledge the small boy before laying back down, the piglets surrounding her.

"Come Shin we need to get you out of here." He said walking over to the pig. Soujiro went behind the huge pig and began to shove her bigger body in order to get the pig to stand up but to no avail. He continued to push and shove but he just fell slipping in the mud covered ground.

"There going to kill you, don't you get it Shin?" Soujiro asked. "Don't your care? What about your babies?" Soujiro asked, tears threatening to fall.

He sat down next to the pig wanting to get them away but not knowing how. "Please get up." He begged. Still the pig laid there. He felt a push at his side and looked to see one of the piglets. He picked him up softly bringing him to his chest letting his warmth run into the small creature.

"At least I can save one of you." Soujiro said softly. Getting up he ran out of the pig pen back through the courtyard, and out the entrance.

* * *

He made his way toward his room. He was tired and after the situation with Soujiro he was worn out. The rain was falling hard he noticed as he followed the path that lead toward the other side of the grounds, when he notice a small figure from the corner of his eyes. He quickly turned and noticed that it was the small child that he had been worrying about.

"_Where is he going, is he trying to get sick?" _He quickly decided and ran after the boy following him down a path that lead toward the market area.

"Soujiro!" He finally called.

Soujiro froze in his tracks at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Mr. Hijikata." Soujiro said turning to face the older man.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he watched to boy clutch something tighter to his chest. "Are you trying to get sick, running out in this weather?"

Soujiro stood there looking smaller then ever, Soaked to the bone, covered in mud and trembling.

"I just want to help them." Soujiro said softly.

"Help who?" Toshi asked stepping closer to the boy.

"Shin and the others." Soujiro said his voice still soft.

"You insist on with the pigs, Soujiro." Toshi said looking down at the boy.

"You-you asked…me…what I wanted for my birthday." Soujiro stated as his voice trembled from the cold. "I haven't celebrated a birthday since my mother died, you are the first in years to ask me that."

Toshi looked a little taken back, he didn't know what to say to the boy.

"I want you to let them live." Soujiro said his voice still soft but determined.

"What?" Toshi asked shocked.

"Don't kill Shin and her babies, that's all I want." Soujiro said violet eyes looking into Toshi's dark ones.

"Your serious?" Toshi asked. But he didn't have to, he saw the determination in the boys eyes. "Fine."

"Really?" Soujiro asked , eyes wide with hope.

Toshi nodded and stepped up to the boy.

"Thank you, Mr. Hijikata." Soujiro whispered. "Thank you." Then the world went dark for the violet haired boy.

Toshi's arms quickly wrapped around the child as he fell from exhaustion. He picked up the boy and noticed the movement inside the wet yukata. Moving it to the side he saw the small piglet who had manage some how to remain dry.

"I see." Toshi stated to now one in particular.

* * *

"Mr. Hijikata." Soujiro called into the room.

"What is it Soujiro?" Toshi asked not even glancing up.

"They picked up Shin, she's going to live in the village with an older women." Soujiro said walking around the room, looking at the scattered papers. "And her piglets are gone too, well except for one."

Toshi had still not looked up at the boy.

"I was wondering…if maybe…" Soujiro began.

"No." Toshi answered before the question was even asked.

"No what?" Soujiro asked tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"You can't keep him." Toshi stated.

"But you didn't even let me finish." Soujiro pouted.

"You didn't have to I already knew you would ask, and the answer is no." He repeated.

Toshi had looked up at the boy. Violet eyes were welled up ready to cry, his mouth in a pout. "But-he's my only friend." The child's voice trembled.

"No, so stop crying." Toshi said not wanting to look at little Soujiro. He heard a small sob, and he himself let out a deep sigh. "Fine!" Toshi growled.

"Thank you Mr. Hijikata." Soujiro said running and hugging the older man. "Oh back to my question." Soujiro said breaking away from Toshi.

"I thought that was your question." Toshi stated confused.

"Actually Mr. Hijikata." Soujiro said smiling. "Mr. Kondo and Mr. Yamanami already said I could keep Saizo, I just wanted to ask you if had an extra mat I could use for him to sleep on."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. 


	11. Missing

"Where the hell is that boy." Toshi growled what seemed like the 20th time that morning. Letting out a sigh his shoulders slump forward and he tries to compose himself, there was a logical reason why Soujiro had not turned up yet. He sighed again _"he's probably playing with that stupid pig." _Toshi uncharacteristically pouted to himself.

"Toshi."

Toshi thoughts was interrupted as Kondo entered closing the shoji behind him.

"What's with the look?" Kondo asked tilting his head to the side at the annoyed look currently on Toshi's face.

"Have you seen Soujiro?" Toshi asked glaring at the empty tea cup in front of him.

"No, actually I came to see if he was here." Kondo stated a bit confused.

"He hasn't shown up all morning." Toshi looked over at Kondo for a minute. "Has anyone seen him running around the grounds with that pig of his?"

"No." Kondo noted Toshi's frown.

Toshi got up from his kneeling position and walked toward the shoji and yanked it open. He glanced around the grounds noticing the men who were training in various parts, his frown deepened.

"You!" Toshi called to the group of men who were a few feet away.

The men quickly straightened out as they heard Toshi's voice boom from the entry way.

"Have any of you seen Soujiro?" Toshi's voice boomed again. Quickly the men shook their heads no. By this point and time everyone knew the young purple haired boy that lived on the grounds. Soujiro had a way of making friends with everyone in the compound. Everyone enjoyed the happy child who always ran around violet hair blowing in the wind, sparkling deep violet eyes, and smile on his lips.

Toshi sighed again frowning more than before.

"Do you think he went to the village?" Kondo asked.

"Where is Yamanami?" Toshi ignored Kondo's question.

"Don't know probably in his room." Kondo answered, following Toshi who had started towards the other side of the compound and toward Yamanami's.

"Yamanami!" Not bothering to wait for an answer Toshi yanked open the shoji.

"Yes Toshi." Yamanami glanced up, he was surprised at Toshi's abrupt entrance and also the look his friend carried.

"Have you seen Soujiro?"

Yamanami quirked up an eyebrow. "Why no Toshi, I haven't."

"It seems his little paige has gone missing." Kondo informed from behind Toshi.

"Well I haven't seen him today." Yamanami placed the book he had in his hand down. "It's not like Soujiro to not show up for his duties."

"I was just telling Toshi that maybe he went into the village." Kondo shrugged.

"Still Soujiro would have been back by now." Toshi growled. "When I get my hands on him…" Toshi didn't finish before he walked out onto the grounds again.

"Do you think we should be worried?" Yamanami asked turning his attention towards Kondo.

"Not sure, your right though it's not like Soujiro." Kondo sighed still watching Toshi's retreating back as he walked to the other side of the grounds.

"Do you think he ran away?" Yamanami asked.

At this point Kondo had turned his attention to his friend. "No, Soujiro wouldn't leave."

"How do we know?" Yamanami asked.

"He's happy here…" Kondo stated. "Right?"

"We Didn't exactly give him much choice Kondo." Yamanami stood up and walked over to his open shoji, the sky starting to grey up again. "It was either Shimabara, or this." Glancing at his friend "I'm not sure which is worse."

"How can you say that?" Kondo questioned harshly.

"It'll rain soon, If he hasn't left we should find him before than." Yamanami stated not bothering to answer Kondo's question.

Kondo contemplated his friend for a minute "You think it was wrong to bring him here." It was more of a statement than an actual question.

"This isn't the place for a child." Yamanami answered. "We're barely adults ourselves."

"That wasn't a place for a child either, men having their way with him every night." Kondo's voice spoke harshly. "He was helpless. Day in and day out having no choice in what those so called _"men" _did to him. How many times did they leave him broken, bruised, bloodied, crying, helpless and no way to fight back." Kondo spat. "It wasn't his choice, no one would choose to go through what that child has gone through."

"Exactly, a child Kondo." Yamanami interrupted.

"He is living the life that was given to him."

"But what choice is this Kondo?" Yamanami asked softly.

"One where he will never have to feel like that again." Kondo voice took a determined tone.

Yamanami sighed "We should go to the village and see if we can find him."

* * *

Toshi walked quickly toward Soujiro's room, before he reached it he noticed squealing coming from it's direction. Finally stopping in front of Soujiro's room the squealing was frantic and constant.

"Soujiro!" He called out almost ripping the shoji completely off as he opened it. Toshi took in the room Soujiro's bed mat was still out but empty, no sign of Soujiro or his blankets. All that was in the room was his squealing pig who seemed to be acting strangely.

"What?" Toshi growled as the small piglet seem to become even more frantic, his squealing relentless.

"Where is your owner, where is Soujiro?" He asked irritatingly. The piglet began to run around in circles before heading out of the room and outside. Following it outside the piglet ran toward the side of the building but stopped and turned as if to see if Toshi was following it. It squealed again, but turned once he noticed Toshi walking toward him.

"Where the hell are you going!" Toshi yelled out toward the piglet, yet still followed it. Turning the corner he noticed the piglets nose close to the ground as if smelling as if following a scent.

"Where is Soujiro? Can you smell him?" Toshi asked curious about the pigs behavior.

The pig squealed again and continued to follow whatever scent he had picked up. As Toshi followed the piglet he had started to notice small signs, feet print in the dirt.

"Wait." he called out to the small pig. He stopped and examined the footprint it was familiar, it was the type of footwear shinobi used.

* * *

"Any sign?" Kondo yelled running towards Yamanami who was coming from the opposite direction.

"No, nothing." Yamanami answered.

"Let's see if Toshi had better luck." Kondo suggested as they entered the compound and headed toward Toshi's room.

"Toshi!." Kondo called out noticing that Toshi's shoji was opened.

A dangerous looking Toshi emerged from the room, sword in hand.

"Toshi, why are you armed?" Yamanami asked, concerned about the murderous intention that was radiating off of his friend.

"They took him." Toshi answered back.

"What! What are you talking about?" Yamanami asked.

"They took Soujiro." Toshi spoke lowly again.

"Who, why?" Kondo asked worriedly.

"I don't know who or why, but when I find them I will get those answers." Toshi's voice sent a chill up his friend's spines.

"Toshi tell us what happened?" Yamanami asked confusion written all over his face.

"I checked his room, the pig was locked in there." Toshi answered. "He picked up Soujiro's scent and lead me to the back of the compound." Toshi continued to talk as he made his way toward the back, Kondo and Yamanami following behind.

"Look." Toshi pointed to the ground.

"And your saying Saizo lead you out here?" Yamanami asked looking around.

"This is a shinobi footprint." Kondo stated as he got a closer look to the dirt on the ground.

"Shinobi? Why would a shinobi break into our compound and take Soujiro?" Yamanami asked in disbelief.

"Saizo!" Toshi called out to the pig that was still sniffing around. "Take me to Soujiro, find him." Toshi's voice deadly.

"We're coming with you." Kondo spoke up. "We don't know who is behind this or how many."

"Doesn't matter who or how many, I will kill them all." Toshi's voice determined.


	12. Found

The rain poured down hard, thunder boomed, and lightening flashed through the sky. The weather seemed to mirror the rage coming off of Toshi in waves.

They moved quickly through the woods, following the small piglet as it sniffed for his masters scent and led them deeper into the forest. The task was difficult as the dirt mixed with the hard rain and turned everything into mud causing them to loose their footing several times.

"He's leading us towards the next village." Kondo yelled ahead.

Agreeing with Kondo, Toshi speed picked up again and headed in the direction of the neighboring village.

"Maybe he's there." He called back to the other who speeded up as well.

As the entered the village they noticed it was fairly empty. There were a few street venders out who seemed as if they were ready to close, the weather hadn't let up at all so it was understandable why the streets would be empty.

"Let's asked this guy." Toshi suggested.

"Why him." Kondo asked following Toshi.

"Saizo thinks so." Yamanami answered for Toshi as he noticed the small pig was sniffing around the vender.

"You!" Toshi called out.

"I'm sorry, but I'm actually closing shop." The Vender answered noticing the three men that walked toward his small shop.

"I don't want you wears, I want information." Toshi gave the man a hard stare.

"Information? Well, that will also cost." The man smiled, some teeth missing where others were crooked.

In the blink of an eye Toshi had pulled of his sword, the tip just a few inches away from the man's eye.

"W-what, d-do you want?" The man's voiced trembled, but he did not risk moving away.

"I need information." Toshi spoke again. "I'm looking for a shinobi."

"Many people come through here, I-I wouldn't be able to say." The mans swallowed hard, voice still shaking.

"He would have had a small boy with him." Yamanami was the one to speak this time.

"Violet hair and eyes." Kondo supplied.

"I-I seen a man, he came through here hours ago though." The man sighed a little as Toshi pulled the sword a few more inches away.

"What did this man look like?" Toshi growled.

"He had dark clothing, scar over his left eye." The man answered quickly.

"Where did he go?" Kondo asked.

"I don't know." The man's voice grew higher as Toshi drew his blade closer again. "H-H-He enter the noodle shop over there."

"Is he still there?" Toshi questioned.

The man shook his head. "But maybe he mentioned where he was going there." The man supplied.

"If your lying." Toshi started, his blade grazing the man's cheek. Toshi pulled his sword away and grabbed the man through the front of his clothing before dragging him toward the noodles shop, Yamanami and Kondo following.

Toshi pushed the man through the open doorway, the vender with no way to keep his balanced crashed onto a crowded table where patrons had been seated.

"What the hell!" A man stood up out of his seat, his shirt wet with saki that had spilled on him.

"This vender said that a man with a scar and a young boy came in here." Toshi spoke lowly, threat of danger in his voice. "Does anyone know where he is?"

"Listen you bastard…" The mans words were cut off as a blade was pressed against his throat. At least six other men got up out of there seats, their intention to fight clear.

"Uh-Uh" Kondo moved forward pulling out his sword, Yamanami doing the same.

"I don't think you want to fight three ranking members of the Shinsengumi…or do you?" Yamanami supplied.

The men visibly paled.

"We don't want trouble." The man at the end of Toshi's sword spoke.

"We just want to know where the man was heading, we just want to get the boy back." Yamanami spoke again.

"He didn't look so good." A females voice interrupted them.

"What?" Toshi's eyes narrowed at the women holding a bottle of saki in her hands.

"The boy, he didn't look well." She said again. "I think he's sick."

Toshi moved toward the women. "Do you know where they were going?"

"He, he mentioned he had to make a stop in Shimabara." She answered

"Shimabara…why?" Yamanami began

"Do you think she took him back?" Kondo asked Toshi.

Not answering Toshi turned and headed outside.

"We travel to Shimabara than?" Yamanami asked standing next to a quiet Toshi.

"It'll be ok Toshi, we'll get him back." Kondo placed a hand on his friend.

Saizo squealed next to them.

"You must be tired, Saizo." Yamanami bent and scooped up the small piglet.

"You did well." This time it was Toshi that spoke to the small animal.

Placing the piglet inside his yukata Yamanami spoke again. "Let's go, Soujiro is waiting for us."

They left the village, a determined pace set.

* * *

"Welcome, oh Kondo it's you. It's been so long that I've seen you."

"Hello again Aya." Kondo greeted.

"How long will you be staying?" She asked pushing her hair away from her face coyly.

"Where is the old bitch?"

Aya jumped at the threatening voice. "Um, who?" She asked slightly shaken.

"Where is your mistress Aya?" Yamanami asked.

"Soujiro!" Toshi called out and moved past her.

"Soujiro?" Aya looked at Kondo confused. "Why would he be here, he left with you."

"Soujiro!" Toshi called again, moving down the hall pulling shojis open and glancing inside.

"He's not here. Please stop him." Aya pleaded.

"Where is he!" Toshi roared.

"He's- he's not here, please" Aya whimpered.

Toshi moved past her again and in the opposite direction.

"Don't, mistress doesn't want to be bothered." Aya said quickly following Toshi.

"You two, keep looking." Toshi said without turning to look at his friends. "He has to be here somewhere."

"Aya." Kondo turned to the girl. "Take us to the rest of the rooms."

"But, but Soujiro's not here." She pleaded.

"They took him from us, they told us a man with a scar over his eye was coming here." Yamanami informed.

"A scar?" Aya repeated. "Someone with a scar like that came and went, but he was not with Soujiro."

"Was he with anyone else?" Toshi asked sharply.

"No." She shook her head. "He came and spoke to the mistress before he left again."

"Find him." Toshi said before making his way to the last room and pushing through.

* * *

Toshi noticed the confusion that crossed her face at being interrupted.

"Where is he?" Toshi asked lowly, he's sharp eyes scanning the room.

"Why, Mr. Hijikata." She licked her lips at the sight of the young man.

"Where is he?" Toshi asked again.

"Of who do you speak of?" She moved from behind the desk and walked over to the volatile youth in front of her.

"Soujiro." He answered.

"That boy, I don't know where he is." With another smile she placed her hands on Toshi's chest.

"You lie, where is he?" Toshi gripped the hand that touched him by the wrist.

"Why Toshi, I didn't know you were the rough type." Smirk still in place she pulled her hand back.

"Tell me where he is and I'll let you live." His voice promised.

Narrowing her eyes she studied Toshi for a moment for before laughing loudly. "You dare threaten me?" She chuckled again before attempting to pull away a second time.

Toshi's other hand moved quickly and before she noticed a calloused covered hand had wrapped around her throat.

"Why, I knew the boy was good." She tried, her smirk not as wide. "I just didn't think he was this good. I mean such a young boy, so many talents. The men who have had him love that little mouth of hi…" Her sentence shortened when the hand around her throat squeezed tighter.

* * *

"Aya, are they anymore rooms?" Kondo asked moving from corridor to corridor.

"There some in the back." Aya stated leading them in that direction.

"I've never seen Toshi this upset, this dangerous." Yamanami spoke softly to his friend.

"Can you blame him, we've all grown to love him. To think he's back in this place." Kondo growled.

"These are the last rooms." Aya rushed out breathlessly.

Kondo and Yamanami went back and forth opening shoji's but all that greeted them were drunk men and a few women.

A squeal from the top of Yamanami's yukata interrupted the search.

"Do you smell him Saizo?" Yamanami asked putting the piglet down. Squealing again the pig sniffed the ground before walking a few feet and stopping in front of a closed shoji.

Kondo and Yamanami didn't hesitate to crash into the room.

"Soujiro!" Kondo called out.

Their eyes froze at the sight in front. Little Soujiro's body laid motionless, his skin was pale and body was dripping in sweat. They looked over at the drunk man that had only managed to open the top of Soujiro's yukata.

"Get away from him." Kondo growled.

The man scrambled away from the motionless boy as he seen the two Shinsengumi member's standing there, death in their eyes, sword in their hands.

"I-I-I didn't do anything to him." The man trembled.

"Your lucky it is us that found you, if our friend had he would cut you limb from limb." Yamanami spoke. "I on the other hand will just take your head." The man had been to slow or to drunk or Yamanami to fast but he had no chance when the Shinsengumi member moved and swung his sword, Yamanami's words were proven to be true.

"Get Toshi." Kondo spoke to Aya as he bent down and took the small boy in his arms.

Aya stood frozen at the gory sight. The slice from Yamanami's sword managed to cover only the wall behind the man not one drop falling on Soujiro, the man's body collapsed on the ground and his head a few feet from Aya's.

"Now, Aya." Kondo spoke more sternly causing the girl to jump before turning and running out of the room.

"There's something wrong with him." Kondo stated worriedly at his friend.

* * *

Hope you enjoy the chapter, I know I haven't updated the story in a LONG time but I do want to finish it and I feel like I have a second wind to actually do that. Plz review, thanks!


	13. Diagnosed

Sorry for the wait…enjoy…

* * *

The shoji opened abruptly causing Toshi to turn his attention from the gasping women to the person who interrupted them.

"M-mm Mr. Hijikata." Toshi noticed the shaking girl first before glancing down and noticing her bloodied clothes.

"They found Soujiro." Her voice trembled.

"Is he ok?" Toshi asked alarmed, quickly letting the older women go.

"I-I there's something wrong." She stuttered.

"What's wrong with him, where is he?" Toshi's voice grew panicked, the bloodied Aya not calming his nerves at all.

"He's in one of the back rooms…but" Aya didn't have time to finish her sentence as the panicked Shinsengumi member ran by her and down the hall.

"Soujiro!" He called out, his eyes glancing for any sign of the purple haired youth. "Soujiro!" His voiced boomed down the hallways, a frantic edge to it.

"Toshi!" Yamanami's voice called out, leading Toshi passed a few rooms down the hall before he came to a stop at an opened room.

"Where is he?" Toshi glanced inside the room noticing the blood and gore that covered the floor and wall. He than noticed the body of an unknown man and his head a few feet away from him, this explained the blood on Aya.

"We took him into another room, Toshi." Yamanami informed. "We found him in here with that man."

Toshi's eyes narrowed to slits. "Is he ok?"

"He never got to do anything with him…" Yamanami trailed off.

'So where is he?" Toshi asked, voice hard.

"He's in there." The bi-speckled man nodded toward the room across from them.

Toshi didn't hesitate to walk the few steps and pull the shoji opened revealing a kneeling Kondo, a worried looking piglet and a small fragile looking body.

"Soujiro?" Toshi called quietly moving toward the unmoving body. Kneeling down next to Kondo he was finally able to look at the missing boy, his skin looking pale and sickly, his vibrant deep purple hair clinging to his forehead and shivers racking his small frame.

"What's wrong with him?" Toshi asked alarmed, his hand going up and pushing strands of Soujiro's hair out of his face.

"I don't know." Kondo answered lowly as not to disturb the boy.

"Kondo, get help." Toshi ordered.

"Soujiro." Toshi called out softly, the boy seemed to shift in his fevered state. "I'm here now." The small boy whimpered clutching the blanket that had been placed over him.

"He'll be ok, Toshi." Yamanami spoke from the doorway.

Toshi placed his hand over Soujiro's. "He's just a child." The dark haired man's voice sounded strained.

"He's safe now Toshi and that's all that matters." Yamanami tried to reassure. "We got him back."

"No, not yet." Toshi's voice grew a hard edge to it. "But he will be."

"Toshi?" His friend spoke.

"What if we hadn't, you found him with someone." Toshi growled. "What if, if…"

"We didn't." Yamanami began. "I checked him over."

"But what if we hadn't found him, or if we hadn't come when we did." Toshi's voice grew louder. "What if, if we had been seconds late?"

"We weren't." Yamanami answered.

"But what if we were!" Toshi yelled causing the boy to whimper again. Quickly regretting raising his voice, Toshi let out a deep sigh. "They will never hurt you again." Toshi softly promised the violet haired child.

"Stay here with him." Yamanami said softly. "I'm going to go have a chat with our gracious hostess."

Toshi looked back at his friend before nodding and turning his attention back to the fragile boy in front of him.

* * *

"Why did you take him?"

The older women stood against the door, a wrinkled hand massaging her throat slowly and her eyes narrowed at the Shinsengumi member.

"Why did you take him?" Yamanami asked again voice firmer. "Toshi might not be as understanding as before." Walking over to the women Yamanami pushed away her hand and ran his fingers softly down her throat noticing the bruises already forming. "Now that he doesn't need you to answer where Soujiro is, imagine what he'd do to you?"

"I didn't take the boy." She spoke as she slapped Yamanami's hand away.

"Yet he's here."

"He was brought here, but not by my asking." she bit out.

"Who than?"

"It seems his father has gotten into some trouble." She informed.

"His father?" Yamanami asked confused. "Wasn't he the reason he was here in the first place?"

"When you lose your best whore people tend to talk." She sighed. "His father heard that Soujiro wasn't here anymore so he contracted someone to get him back"

"Why?"

"Try and sell him back to me, apparently he's run into some money problems." She answered back.

"And you took him, have you seen how sick he is and you toss him in with a man!" Yamanami's raised his voice.

The women just shrugged at the accusative voice. "I am at the end only a business women."

"That will be the last business deal you'll ever make." Yamanami's eyes narrowed. "You'll be gone by the time morning comes and you'll disappear."

"I have no where to go!" Her voice shook.

"Than stay and Toshi will decide your fate." The Shinsengumi member hissed. "As for Soujiro's father, where is he?"

"I don't know." She sobbed. "I'm sure he has fled with the money he received."

"I don't know whether or not your telling the truth but if you aren't, tell him if he ever comes near Soujiro again we will kill him." Not waiting for a response he left.

* * *

"Kondo, Toshi?" Yamanami's voiced confused. "Why aren't you with Soujiro?" Yamanami looked alarmed as Toshi paced back and forth in the small hall, while Kondo leaned against the wall eyebrows furrowed.

"The doctor told us to wait out here." Kondo informed.

"What did she say?" Kondo spoke again.

"It was his father." Yamanami answered.

"What!" Toshi questioned angrily.

"Appears he fell into some money trouble again and he kidnapped Soujiro and sold him back to the mistress." Yamanami informed.

"Where is she?" Toshi moved to walk down the hall, Yamanami's hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"She's gone."

"You let her go!" Toshi yelled.

"Excuse me?" A voice cleared, all three men turned and looked at the doctor that was now closing the shoji behind himself.

"How is he?" Toshi quickly asked.

"I'm afraid not well." The doctor was a short balding man who wore glasses. "It seems, it seems the small boy has tuberculosis."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update and for some punctuation and grammar mistakes. Also I'm not sure how they diagnosed tuberculosis back than, I tried looking it up but I guess they went by the symptoms and that it wasn't actually called tuberculosis until 1839. Thank you for the reviews .


	14. Realization

Next Chapter…enjoy.

* * *

The sound of the clashing wooden swords was the only sound heard in the compound, his breath coming out in harsh pants and tiny beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. He felt the boy in front of him push against him, he wasn't sure how much more he was going to last. His wrists hurt, his arms felt heavy, his body felt weaker, all he wanted to do was stop but he knew he couldn't, they were all watching him. He could feel the eyes of the other members on him, he could feel their disapproval. He had to win, he would win because there was no other choice.

He shifted moving a foot forward transferring his body weight and with another surge of strength he was able to push his opponent far enough to knock him off balance before swinging his sword again.

"Ahhhhh" The boy had screamed after a sickening crack was heard, the wooden sword falling to the ground after.

He pushed forward again, his opponent injured but still conscious and able to hurt him still. He swung again.

"Soujiro!"

He froze, sword stopping before making contact with the other boy's temple.

"That's enough"

Turning, Kondo stood there frown on his face.

"You freak! I think you broke my wrist!" Soujiro turned back to the boy on the floor.

"I'm sorry" Soujiro whispered. Kneeling on the ground he reached for the boys injured wrist.

"Don't touch me!" The boy yelled again. "We're suppose to be training,"

Soujiro pulled back as if burned. "I'm sorry." He spoke again. Turning toward Kondo, he bowed and walked out of the training room.

* * *

"How did he do today?"

"There refusing to train with him more and more."

Toshi glanced up at his friend noticing the pensive frown he wore.

"Well would you like to lose to someone who is not only younger than you, but looks as he does?" Toshi spoke while turning back to the papers in front of him.

"Thing is Toshi, Soujiro doesn't stop even when he manages to knock their swords away." Kondo stopped for a moment. "He goes in for the kill."

Toshi stopped and looked up toward his friend again. "There wooden swords Kondo, don't be dramatic."

"I'm not." Kondo said with a smirk. "That's Yamanami's department." Kondo noticed the smirk on Toshi's lip. "So" Kondo spoke again with a sigh "What of Ryoujin?"

"She will not becoming." Toshi answered getting up from his sitting position.

"So it's just the kids?" Kondo asked.

"It would be good for Soujiro to be around familiar faces." Toshi thought out loud.

"They should be advanced in their training, maybe Soujiro would do better sparring against them." Kondo sighed. "I fear you'll have more injured Shinsengumi, than uninjured ones."

Toshi walked over to the shoji and pulled it open giving Kondo and him a view of the courtyard.

There were members around the courtyard. Some training, other's coming back, or on their way out. Toshi looked toward the fence that ran through most of the compound, stopping on a figure leaning against it.

"_Hmmm, I believe that is Seki one of the newer recruits." _He said to himself, he wasn't the one he was focused on though.

Soujiro had made his way across the grounds and toward the fence toward Seki, a small smiled played on his lips.

Toshi noticed the confused look on Seki's face as Soujiro drew nearer. He saw Soujiro's lips moving, and noticed as Seki's mouth grew grim before shaking his head. Seki pushed himself away from the wall and turned to walk away, but a hand to his wrist stopped him. Soujiro smiled coyly at the other male and had pushed his hair away from his face with the hand that wasn't holding Seki's wrist. Toshi knew the exact moment Seki had became interested in whatever Soujiro was telling him, he saw the smirk on Seki's lips as Soujiro pulled him toward the training area.

"I see Soujiro has captured another one." Kondo chuckled a little.

"What?" Toshi turned to stare at his friend. "What do you mean by another one?"

"What, you haven't noticed?" Kondo chuckled again. "Weren't you saying a few minutes ago about they way Soujiro looked?"

"What about that and what do you mean by another one?" Toshi was glaring at Kondo now.

"I'm sure you've noticed that our little Soujiro is not a little boy anymore, but a handsome young man.?" Kondo smirked toward his friend.

Toshi didn't answer but waited for Kondo to continue.

"Well some of the men have noticed to and even Soujiro notices the allure he has." Kondo walked toward Toshi and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sometimes Soujiro uses it to get what he wants."

"What!" Toshi growled out before breaking away from his friend's touch and marching his way toward the training room.

"Toshi!" Kondo yelled after him. "Where are you going?"

"_What does that boy think he's doing?" _Toshi growled to himself. _"I took him away from that type of life, what's he doing throwing himself at men like that!" _

Toshi stopped in front of the shoji ready to pull it open when he heard a banging sound and panting. His body grew stiff and his vision became red and before he knew it he was flinging the shoji open and barging into the room. What he saw surprised him.

Soujiro was standing with his back facing Toshi but Toshi could see around Soujiro and noticed the man Seki, on the ground panting hard and bleeding from his lips.

"Soujiro!" Toshi called out.

Soujiro turned his deep purple hair coming loose out of his hair tie, his hair falling well past his shoulders, light beads of perspiration on pale skin, violet eyes wide with surprise wooden sword in hand.

"Seki, are you alright?' Kondo asked as he barged in after Toshi and noticed the scene.

"I'm fine!" The older man growled out before getting up, his hand shooting out and grabbing Soujiro harshly by his arm. As Toshi was about to step forward to pull the man away, Soujiro struck the man again knocking him to the ground.

"You little…" The man yelled as he lunged for the boy again but this time Toshi got in between the two.

"That's enough!" The man quickly froze in his place at the authoritative voice. "Get back to your duties." Toshi spoke again, eyes narrowing.

The man bowed before leaving, no one had heard the threat of "this isn't over" as he left.

"I better get back to my duties as well." Kondo chuckled, sending a pointed look at Toshi before leaving as well.

"Soujiro." Toshi's voice was stern causing the violet haired boy to cringe. "What did you think you were doing?"

"Training." Soujiro answered not looking up at the taller brunette.

"Soujiro, you have to learn self control." Toshi's voice still stern.

"I'm sorry." Soujiro answered again looking down at his feet.

"Soujiro." This time Toshi had sighed out his name. "We are not your enemy."

"If you stand across from me with a sword, at the time you are my enemy." This time violet eyes met dark ones.

"That's not…."

"Would you like some tea?" Soujiro interrupted, smile on his face.

"Yes." Toshi sighed after a few minutes. It was clear the conversation was done and there was nothing left to say about it. "By the way, we'll be having new recruits joining us soon. Maybe having some more skilled opponents…" Toshi trailed off as Soujiro's violet eyes lit up.

"More recruits?" Soujiro asked.

"Well two in particular, shinobi." Toshi answered. "Enough of this, clean up this mess and get back to your duties." Toshi's voice held an edge to it.

"You mean get back to serving you?" Soujiro asked with a smirk.

Than it hit Toshi, like if lightening fell from the sky and struck him in between his eyes. He knew know why Seki had followed the boy, Toshi saw how the man had hesitated, had even tired to walk away from the violet haired youth. But standing here with said youth those violet eyes glittering with humor and that alluring smirk, Toshi knew what Seki had seen, because he was seeing it now except this time it was directed at Toshi…

* * *

Sorry so short but I hoped you enjoyed. Sorry for any grammar or punctuation mistakes. Next chapter Seki gets revenge, Soujiro comes face to face with old friends, and Toshi takes Soujiro training into his own hands.


	15. Hello Again

Sorry I took so long to update, just got my laptop back from getting repaired. Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy the next chapter and plz continue to review!

* * *

"How many was it today?" Toshi asked not even bother to look up from what he was doing.

"How many what?"

Toshi's head quickly shot up at the sound of his friend's voice. "Yamanami? Your back early."

"Hello to you as well Toshi." His friend smirked.

"I was expecting you in a few days." Toshi shrugged.

"Well I thought this was important." Yamanami walked over and dropped a letter in front of him.

"What's this?" Toshi slowly opened it.

"Apparently something we need to take care of soon." Yamanami frowned.

"I don't need this right now." Toshi said scanning it quickly with his eyes before dropping it back down.

"So how many what exactly?" Yamanami inquired about before.

"Oh it's Soujiro." Toshi's eyes had looked confused for a minute before he answered.

"How is he?" Yamanami asked.

"Good, it's everyone else that isn't." Toshi let out a frustrated sigh as he push his hair away from his face.

"Meaning?" Yamanami's eyebrow raised slightly.

"Meaning I'm going to have to take over his training." Toshi answered back.

"Is Kondo not doing a sufficient job?" Yamanami asked amused.

"Don't let him hear you say that." Toshi chuckled. "And it's not Kondo, it's Soujiro."

"What is it?" The amused tone disappeared out of his voice.

"His skill is impressive, to watch him wield his sword so efficiently at his age amazes me." Toshi trailed off.

"So what's the problem?" Yamanami spoke.

"He has no control, if they were using real swords half the men would be severely injured or dead." Toshi sighed. "It's like he loses himself ."

"Toshi-." Kondo's voice cut off quickly as he entered the room. "Yamanami?"

"Kondo." Yamanami greeted.

"Your early." Kondo raised an eyebrow.

"So it seems." Yamanami smirked back.

"So what's going on?" Kondo asked closing the shoji behind him.

Toshi just held up the letter in his hand so that Kondo could see it, walking over Kondo reached out and grab the letter before opening it and reading it's contents. "Oh."

"Oh?" Yamanami repeated.

"Was there something you needed to tell me Kondo?" Toshi asked glancing at his friend.

"Well, just thought I'd tell you Soujiro left." Kondo answered back.

"What!" Toshi yelled getting up from his kneeling position.

"There was another fight, he just needed to clear his head so he headed into the village." Kondo eyebrow shot up at Toshi's outrage.

"Is he ok?" Toshi yelled again.

Kondo looked at him in disbelief. "Your worried if Soujiro is ok? You need to ask the recruit with the broken arm."

Yamanami and Kondo stood watching as Toshi moved around the room gathering his things to leave.

"Where are you going?" Yamanami asked after a few silent minutes.

"To the village." Toshi answered quickly.

"For?" Kondo spoke this time.

"Ink." Was all Toshi answered before walking out of the room and leaving his to friends behind who were staring down at the filed bottle of black ink sitting in the corner.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he sat there but there was a cold chill in the night air that would cause his body to shake every time the wind blew, not even the warmth of the small pig that was tucked into his yukata helped.

"Mr. Hijikata's is probably going to be angry when I get back." He spoke down to the small pig. "He doesn't like it when I'm out late." The small pig just popped up his head from the top of the violet haired boys yukata and breathed hard out of his nose.

"I know, I know." Soujiro sighed. "We'll leave soon."

He sat at the bank of the river, legs swinging back and forth from the edge. The moon was full and bright reflecting off the river while thousands of stars twinkled in the sky.

"Look who we have here."

Soujiro jumped at the voice, quickly turning and looking up behind him.

"You feeling lonely?" The voice spoke again.

Soujiro didn't answered, he just sat and waited to see what the man wanted.

"What's the matter, have nothing to say to an old friend?" The man stepped closer to the teen that sat silently on the edge of the river bank.

"Hey Seki, what you got there?" Another voice yelled from Soujiro's right.

Soujiro let his violet eyes glance over and noticed a group of three men walking toward them, he didn't recognized them as recruits though.

"This is Soujiro." Seki smirked at his friends who stopped in front of him to stare at Soujiro.

"How pretty." One of them remarked. Soujiro glanced over at the man, he had long brown hair and dark eyes. The two other men that stood with Seki looked older to Soujiro, one of them was already balding and the other was fat with a few strands of grey streaking his short hair.

"He's a member of the Shinsengumi." Seki smirked.

"Really?" The balding man asked. "I didn't know they let little girls join."

"Well could you blame them?" The man with long brown hair spoke again. "Now they can have their whore around all the time." All four men began to laugh.

Soujiro just sat there glaring at the group of men that chuckled at his expense. Soujiro knew not to show weakness or let them know how much the words had affected him and he knew he was just a whore but he if that's what he was, he would not be a weak one. Without saying a word, Soujiro got up from where he was sitting and made as if to walk by the group of men.

"Hey." An arm shot out and grabbed his shoulder. "Where do you think you going?"

"Don't touch me." Soujiro said slowly pulling away from the hand.

"Hey, we just want to be friends." The fat one chuckled.

"_We just want to be friends." _Soujiro could remember hearing that from the many men that he had met in Shimabara. That's how it always started, that's what they told him as the drew closer to him. Soujiro could feel the warmth at his back, the harsh grip around his waist as they repeated those words _"…Just be friends." _His body began to shiver and it was not because of the cool breeze in the night air, it was the memories the memories of all those unwanted touches, the harsh words that were whispered in his ear as he was used over and over again by men that wanted to be _"Just friends." _

"I don't want to be friends." Soujiro bit out harshly as he went to move by them again. This time the hand that shot out and grabbed him by the shoulder was harsher.

"That's not anyway to treat a fellow comrade." Seki spoke, his eye traveling down to the opening of Soujiro's yukata.

"I don't think he likes us, Seki." The grey haired man stated.

Seki didn't answer his friend just continued to stare at the pale skin that was exposed to him, the way Soujiro's delicate neck arched away from his touch as he ran his finger down it and over his clavicle.

"What's this." Seki asked as he noticed the lump in Soujiro's yukata. "Hiding something?"

"I wouldn't do that." Soujiro glared as Seki hands moved lower on Soujiro's chest, the man just smirked before letting out a loud shriek.

Pulling away from the now smirking violet haired teen, Seki noticed the bite on his hand that now started to ooze blood.

"Told you." Soujiro said, Saizo's head popping out of the top of his yukata.

"That thing bit me!" Seki yelled, his hand shooting out quickly and grabbing the squirming pig by the back of the neck.

"Let him go!." Soujiro moved forward but thick arms wrapped around him to hold him back.

"Stupid pig." Seki said tossing him to the ground, Saizo dropped to the ground a few feet away from them with a thud.

"Let me go!." Soujiro yelled.

"Your protector isn't here, so you can scream all you want." Soujiro knew that he was talking about Mr. Hijikata. "Is it true you used to be a whore?"

Soujiro's body stiffened.

"It is isn't it, I heard that's where he got you from." Seki's voice was low. "You must have made him feel real good if he took you from there and brought you here."

"_Must have been a real slut, this one." _

"_Let's see what the little bitch can do."_

"_Pretty enough to be a girl."_

The voices began to blend together Soujiro wasn't sure who was speaking or who was touching him all he knew was this anger that was building inside him, all he knew was that he had to get away.

Shifting forward he brought his knee up with all his might and rammed it between Seki's legs, Seki let out a howl and stumbled back letting go of the violet haired teens arm giving the teen a chance to try and make a break for it.

"Grab him!" Soujiro didn't know who had reached out but he was quickly grabbed back and pinned to the ground.

"You little bitch!" Seki roared before Soujiro felt a sting to the side of his face and tasted blood in his mouth.

Soujiro looked up at the man, his defiant eyes looking pitch black instead of the amethyst hue everyone was use to. No, he wouldn't scream, he wouldn't cry, never again will they have the satisfaction.

"Such a pretty slut." Seki said crowding against Soujiro, who was held down by two of his friends. The teen felt as his yukata was tugged on again, the cold breeze causing him to shiver and goose bumps to form all over his body.

"Yuji, get over here." Seki barked out over his shoulder to the balding man, the other two each held down one of Soujiro's arms to the ground. "Yuji!" Seki called again after a few minutes had gone by and his friend had still not come forward. Finally becoming annoyed Seki stopped undressing the helpless teen and turned to look toward Yuji.

"Who the hell are you!" Seki yelled.

Yuji stood still beads of sweat running down from his temple and down his face behind, him a figure cloaked in shadow held a kunai to the balding mans throat.

Soujiro didn't waste time the minute the grips on his arms loosed do to the interruption he was up off the ground .

"Get back he…" Seki's voice had trailed off into a scream as a kunai was thrown threw his hand that had been reaching for Soujiro.

The cloaked figure than proceeded to push Yuki away from himself and with a high jump and a kick, the balding man was knocked unconscious to the ground.

Seki's fat associate turned a quickly ran down the bank of the river and disappeared toward the entrance of the village, the taller browned haired man quickly went to Seki's side.

"You o.k.?" The man asked Seki as he helped him up.

"Bastard, who do you think you are!" Seki shrieked pulling away from his friend and lunging himself at the dark dressed figure. The figure quickly moved out of the way causing Seki to lose his footing and crash to the ground, again an enraged Seki got to his feet and lunged again only to be side stepped and come in contact with the dirt ground again.

Soujiro watched on as the cloaked figure toyed with Seki, the person moved quickly his movements barely seen if you blinked they was definitely a trained shinobi. The person stood with his back to Soujiro, he could see long dark hair but in the darkness that was all he could see.

"Bastard!" Seki yelled again. This time Seki's remaining companion reached for Soujiro who stood behind him and grabbing a handful of the teens white yukata he yanked causing Soujiro to lose his footing and crash into the ground, giving Seki's friend a chance to charge at the mysterious figure from behind.

"Look out!" Soujiro called as he turned back to look at the shinobi, but the attack never came. Violet eyes glanced toward the shinobi who still stood with his back to him and still facing Seki, Seki's friend however was on the ground a kunai embedded in his back.

"He's dead." Soujiro said softly.

The figure turned their head to the side and glanced down at the body and than at Soujiro, their face still shadowed.

"Bastard! I'll kill you!" Seki screamed lunging at the shinobi again.

This time the figure just turned and grabbed Seki's arm swinging it around and placing Seki's body in front of him, pushing his kunai up to the man's neck and dragging it across his neck not giving Seki a chance to make any noise before the blood rushed out of his slit throat.

The figure dropped Seki to the ground before walking over to the other dead body with the kunai embedded in the back. Leaning down he pulled it out and studied it for a minute before looking around, his eye lingering somewhere behind Soujiro causing the violet haired boy to also look behind himself but there was no one there.

"Thank…" Soujiro's voiced trailed off as he turned the mysterious figure had disappeared. "Oh Saizo!" The violet haired teen got off the ground and made his way toward the small pig that laid on the ground. Picking him up softly, the small pigs eyes opened and made a small noise before Soujiro wrapped him in his yukata and headed back toward the compound.

* * *

"Soujiro!" Yamanami's voice was laced with worry as he walked by Yamanami's room who's shoji had been open.

Soujiro tried to keep his body turned away from the light so Yamanami's wouldn't be able to see the evidence of the night.

"Sorry but it's late and I'm tired, I should get to bed." Soujiro tried to walk away.

"Soujiro?" Yamanami stepped out onto the walkway. "I wanted you to meet…" Yamanami's voice trailed off as he noticed the bottom of Soujiro's yukata was ripped and dirty.

"I'm really…" Soujiro was interrupted as Yamanami spun him around to face him. "What happened?"

"Nothing I'm fine." Soujiro tried to shrug away.

"Get me water."

Soujiro wasn't sure who Yamanami had spoke to, all he knew was that he was being led to his room.

"Stay here, I will go get Kondo and see if we can find Toshi." Yamanami ordered.

"Mr. Hijikata isn't here?" Soujiro asked softly.

"He went out looking for you hours ago, he has yet to returned." Yamanami quickly answered before pushing Soujiro down and heading out of the room.

Soujiro opened his yukata and looked at Saizo. "Are you ok." He asked softly. The pig mad a noise in answer before looking up worriedly as if to ask his owner the same.

"I'm fine, thanks to that shinobi." Soujiro pet the small animal. "And to you too.' He smiled softly, the pig just made another noise before curling up next to his owner.

After a few minutes of sitting there alone Soujiro felt the presence of someone standing in front of the doorway as if hesitant to walk in.

"I'm sorry." Soujiro spoke, he kept his back toward the person. When receiving no answer he spoke again. "I know you've told me not to leave without telling anyone where I'm going but, but…" Soujiro voice cracked as he tried to control himself.

The person walked forward into the room and in front of Soujiro, but instead of glancing up the teen just turned his face away in shame. The violet haired teen felt as the person leaned down in front of him before he felt a soft hand under his jaw trying to urge him to look at them, which Soujiro obliged but did not open his eyes to look at the person.

Soujiro felt as a wet rag was pressed softly against his split lip and immediately he resisted the urge to pull away.

"They were worried about you."

Violet eyes snapped open in surprise and confusion as the unrecognizable voice spoke to him. His eyes quickly took in the person in front of him, pale skin, dark eyes, and dark long loose hair.

Confusion quickly turned into recognition.

"Susumu?'

* * *

Hope You enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for any mistakes, plz review!


	16. Author's Note: Soji and Hijikata

Thank you for the reviews! I just wanted to address something quickly before I lose you guys, lol. This is NOT I repeat NOT and Soji and Susumu story, This is a Soji and Hijikata fic. I apologize if the last chapter threw anyone off, but just because this is not a Soji & Susumu fic does not mean I won't use Susumu for my own plans to bring out a jealous Toshi. Please continue to read and review, thank you all!


	17. Adult meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Peacemaker Kurogane or any of the characters,

* * *

Violet eyes were wide with surprise, he wasn't sure what to say to the person in front of him. He seemed familiar yet completely different from what he remembered. Although it was a long time ago and Soujiro was just a child, Susumu had been just a few years older than him yet still a boy. Now this person in front of him was not a boy, but a man. The familiarity of the boyish features were somewhat their but they where more refined, more angular, more polished.

"Susumu." Soujiro spoke with a smile, it was the only warning the older boy got before he was embraced.

Soujiro immediately felt the black-haired boy tense up which caused him to pull back quickly.

"Soujiro" The other boy spoke obviously surprised at the embrace.

"What are you doing here?" Soujiro asked quickly forgetting the awkwardness coming from Susumu.

Susumu seemed conflicted on how exactly to answer the question.

"Where is Ayumu?" Soujiro pressed on forgetting that he hadn't received an answer to his first question.

"She's also here." Susumu spoke.

"Where is Lady Ryoujin?" Soujiro wanted to get up and go greet them.

"She's dead." Susumu answered tightly.

Soujiro smiled quickly faded and violet eyes turned away from Susumu. They sat in silence for what felt like eternity to Soujiro. The violet haired boy wasn't sure what to say after that, the way Susumu responded he knew that it was something the other male did not want to talk about.

"Are you okay?" Soujiro finally looked up when he heard the other speak to him.

"I'm fine." Soujiro smiled softly the pain of the split lip forgotten the minute he laid eyes on Susumu.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Susumu asked. "You seemed to have cause quiet a commotion on the grounds."

Soujiro looked away again not really wanting to talk about what had caused him to run away. But Soujiro had picked up many things since coming to this place, since training, since Mr. Hijikata. The smell of blood is something that he has always been able to pick up regardless of how small the trace of it was, and as of right now he could smell it on Susumu.

He studied him carefully, the build and height seemed correct from what Soujiro could see...the same build and height of the person who had saved him from tonight's attack.

"I remember when the tables were turned." Susumu spoke softly.

_**Flashback**_

_Soujiro walked into the house and just as he was about to open the shoji Ayumu walked by him, tears streaming down her face. Looking into the room he saw Susumu sitting on the ground with a bloody nose. _

_"Susumu? Are you o.k.?" Soujiro asked quietly as he made his way into the room._

_"Go away!" Susumu yelled wiping to blood off with the sleeve of his blue yukata._

_"Your bleeding." Soujiro said moving over to the low table and grabbing a napkin. Sitting down next to him he handed it to him._

_Snatching it away Susumu turned to glare at Soujiro. "You can go away now."_

_"What happened?" Soujiro asked, ignoring Susumu's command to leave him alone._

_"None of your business, now leave!." He yelled again._

_"Your lucky to have a sister…" Soujiro began. He was cut off when Susumu shoved him harshly._

_"What do you know about anything!" Susumu yelled again._

_Soujiro was shocked for a minute. "I know that you need to stop being mad at your sister, she's the only one you have in this world." Soujiro yelled back forgetting that the older boy had shoved him._

_**End Flashback**_

Soujiro cocked his head to the side before a small smiled appeared on his lips. "I promise to not push you." He thought he had seen Susumu blush before he looked away from the violet haired boy.

"About that..." Susumu began.

"Don't worry about it." Soujiro quickly interrupted. "Thank you."

Susumu head shot up confused at the other boys gratitude.

"For what you did tonight, I know it was you." Soujiro said. As if sensing that Susumu was going to deny it he quickly finished. "I smell their blood on you."

Susumu studied the boy in front of him, As if those six words had revealed something to him that he hadn't been able to see till that moment.

Susumu had remember the violet haired boy that he had met years ago. There was something soft and innocent, a naivety that he carried with him that would never had revealed a trace of what he had been through.

_**Flashback**_

_"He's just some stupid kid." Susumu said glaring still._

_"Just like you." Toshi stated squeezing out the excess water from the rag. Walking back toward Susumu, he tossed him the rag. "Put this on your nose, bleeding should stop."_

_"And that dumb kid knows what he's talking about." He commented. "Your more alike then you think."_

_"Are you done preaching?" Susumu asked._

_"He has no siblings, his mother is dead and his father sold him off to a brothel in Shimabara. He has nothing and he still manages not to hate or blame anyone for his misery, even though he should. While your angry at the only person who cares for you, and knows what your going through."_

_**End Flashback**_

Now sitting here he could see the Soujiro had grown up, his features had sharpened but there was a delicate look to him. But there was an aura around him something that Susumu sense in him that told him that this innocent looking boy was hiding something dark, dark and dangerous.

"You've become a shinobi." Soujiro commented with a smile. "That is what you were training to become when I first met you.

"And you, what have you become?" Susumu asked softly.

To anyone else is was a sweet smile, but the Susumu could see that Soujiro's eyes held a glint of something that was far from sweet.

"Is he back!?"

Soujiro's eyes quickly jumped toward the shoji when he heard the familiar voice.

"Mr. Hijikata is back." Soujiro spoke. "I better go face him, he must be upset with me." Soujiro got up and dusted off his yukata. "I'm glad you became exactly what you set out to become, thank you again." This time the smile he gave the older male was brilliant, there was no trace of the dark aura from before just a pureness that he remembered from long ago.

"Soujiro!" Toshi yelled as he seen the young boy emerged.

"I'm sorry." Soujiro quickly said as he walked toward the older man and stopped in front of him, his head down.

Toshi was ready to yell again but as the boy stood in front of him, he took in his appearance. He lifted up his hand and placed it under the boys chin and lifted his head up. Violet eyes looked up directly into his before they travelled downward taking in flawless skin smudged with dirt, to the petal pink lips that were stained with dried blood.

_"He's beautiful." _Toshi thought for a second before the thought was completely erased by concern.

"Are you o.k?" He asked removing his hand.

"Yes." Was all Soujiro answer.

Toshi watched him for any sign of hesitation or anything that would prove the words false. Not seeing anything he let out an internal sigh.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." Soujiro spoke again.

"Get cleaned up, and get some rest." Toshi stated still studying the boy. "Are you well to train?"

Soujiro felt eyes on him which caused him to look back his eyes searched the grounds before he glanced at the rooftop directly behind him, his eyes lingered on one particular spot before he turned again toward Toshi.

"Of course." Soujiro smiled. "Mr. Hijikata, Susumu..."

"Ryoujin's pupils are here to lend aid, they will be with us from now on." Toshi interrupted. "No go on,"

Soujiro was about to speak again but decided against it, he would find out what he wanted to know tomorrow for now tonight's events had caught up to him., he hadn't felt this tired in a long time.

The next day Soujiro was up early, he had barely slept at all do to the encounter the night before had fueled the fire that had already been burning inside of him. He needed to get stronger, he needed to train, he need to do what Susumu had done.

* * *

Soujiro walked out into the sunlight his violet hair in a high ponytail blowing into the wind, his eyes watching the men that moved about before he headed to see Mr, Hijikata.

"Morning Mr. Hijikata." He opened the shoji with a wide smile on his face, his violet eyes shining bright.

"Soujiro." Toshi spoke looking up from his tea to the young man that walked in.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were busy." Soujiro smiled sweetly toward Susumu who sat a few feet away from Toshi, dark clothing on and an arm resting on a bent knee.

"Your up early." Toshi stated going back to his tea.

Soujiro sighed and walked into the room smile still on his face as he came toward Toshi. "Let's train Mr. Hijikata.

"Soujiro." Toshi's voice held a slight warning.

"I'm fine, I promise." Soujiro's smile got wider when Toshi looked up and made eye contact.

Toshi sighed not wanting to deny the request but this morning he had some business to attend to. "Your going to have to ask Kondo to train with you today, I have to take care of some things."

"But Mr. Hijikata." Soujiro's voice held a whine.

"Soujiro." Toshi spoke again trying to fight back a smirk.

"Unless..." Soujiro's voice held a bit of mischief. "You want to train with me?"

Toshi looked in the direction of the dark haired youth that sat in the other side of the room

Susumu looked over at the violet haired youth before he turned to Toshi. "I should get going."

Toshi just nodded in his direction before Susumu turned and without acknowledging Soujiro walked out.

At that Soujiro shrugged and looked over at the ebony haired man. "Mr. Hijikata, Susumu and Ayumu their shinobi right?"

"Yes, they are Soujiro." Toshi answered looking over at the teen.

"They'll be doing certain jobs here, right?" Soujiro sat down across from the older man.

At the question Toshi raised an eyebrow." As every man here has a job they must fulfill, we all have a purpose."

"What happened to Lady Ryoujin?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

Toshi sighed before placing the tea he picked up back down. "She's dead."

Soujiro heard the finality of the question in Toshi's voice, so at that he decided to press no farther about the matter.

"Go and train with Kondo when he is done with the other men." Toshi stated looked at the violet haired boy.

"Mr. Hijikata." Soujiro started again.

"Ayumu should be around back, I'm sure you would like to say hi." Toshi continued before Soujiro spoke again.

Violet eyes brighten immediately before nodded and running out of the room.

_"He still acts like too much of child even though he is now a teenager." _Toshi sighed to himself.

Running toward the back violet eyes searched again in all directions, it wouldn't be hard to find her at all since there were rarely any women on the compound. His eyes not seeing anyone he headed toward the sides of the small compound to see if maybe Ayumu had gone out to the front of the training grounds.

"How was it?" He heard a male voice speak. Soujiro froze in his tracks. Pressing himself against the wall he continued to listen to the voice he now recognized as Susumu's.

"I'm talking to you." He yelled angrily, at the other persons obvious lack of answer.

After a few minutes of silence Soujiro heard Susumu expel a loud sigh.

"You always do this, ever since..." Susumu's voice trailed off never finishing the sentence. "I wish you would just talk to me." More silence from the other person. "Fine!" Susumu yelled.

Hearing footsteps come toward the other side of the wall from where Soujiro was hiding, he decided to push away from the wall and head back where he was coming from, just as Soujiro was about to turn a hard body collided with him. Pulling himself back he was met with dark angry eyes and a scowl faced Susumu.

"Susumu?" Soujiro question.

"Soujiro!?"

Soujiro eyes moved away from the obviously angry Susumu to the cheery voice that called out to him.

She stood there wearing a light yellow kimono with light and dark pink flowers, long ebony hair blowing in the wind with matching eyes and sparkling smile; Ayumu had become a beautiful women.

Soujiro felt Susumu shift away and violet eyes that had been distracted turned back toward Susumu. Soujiro watched how the younger sibling looked at his sister, a frown forming on his lips before he turned and headed away from them and disappeared around the corner and out to the grounds.

"You've gotten so big since i've last seen you."

Soujiro looked on to where Susumu had disappeared, than turned back the the smiling Ayumu.

"Ayumu." Soujiro spoke with a smile before walking toward the dark haired women. He froze in front of her not sure if he should hug her or not but Ayumu had answered his uncertainty and had bent forward toward the shorter violet hard boy and wrapped her arms around him. Soujiro sighed into the hug, the feeling so familiar yet distant.

_**Flashback**_

_Realization finally hit Soujiro. "I'm going to the capital. I'm going to the capital with Mr. Hijikata." _

_Turning around he stared at Keiko before running toward her arms open. The impact of the hug pushed her back a little making her drop the bucket of water to the ground._

_She smiled and wrapped her arms around the little boy._

_"I'm going to miss you Soujiro, I'm going to miss you so much." She whispered to him._

_"I'm going to miss you too Keiko." Soujiro whispered back._

_**End Flashback**_

_"Keiko" _Soujiro thought for a brief moment.

"It's good to see you again Soujiro." Ayumu finally pulled away.

"I'm glad to see you and Susumu are here." Soujiro said with a smile.

"It's been a long time." Ayumu said. "What have you been doing?"

Soujiro smiled "I'll make you some tea and we can talk about what we've both been up too in the last few years."

Ayumu smirked and followed the violet haired youth.


End file.
